The Celtic Heart of Heritage
by keacdragon
Summary: Inspired by Melanthios' The book of the Dragon, only a little, an idea that I was going to write for Dragonheart and decided not too insult Sean Connery.  R&R please, an unique ailment turns Camelot upside but it's Kilgharrah to blame...
1. Worrisome Woes & Worried Working

Disclaimer: My wishing star has serious issues

**Warning: Slash, Mpreg, and bad sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Worrisome Woes and Worried Working**

**Week One and Two  
**

He never thought the dark, underground cavern he was imprisoned in would ever cause any harm to him. Besides the taking of his freedom and the nearly complete solitude, the cavern wasn't completely bad...until...

xxx

The dragon coughed as water slid down the wrong part of this throat, how he'd managed to become distracted like that, he wasn't sure.

His stomach ached this morning for some reason, but at least the sensation had moved from his upper chest near his heart.

Kilgharrah was glad for the lack of Merlin's panicked visits.

Careful of the rough, uneven rocky perch, Kilgharrah let out a low sigh as he settled down and began to doze off. Grateful for the lack of sound from the bats overhead as he slipped into much needed rest.

xxx

Camelot went one day without a single major conflict causing Merlin coming to bug Kilgharrah for advice and wanting to know what to do.

Kilgharrah awoke to...well he didn't know what awoke him, he figured it was morning since the bat's were still settling in.

_Early_ morning at that, there were bats still flying in from a night of hunting.

The dragon tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, until...

...

He jerked upright and started throwing up.

Kilgharrah now not only hated Karma, but fully believed it, two days ago he'd been in a decent mood while talking with Merlin, then suddenly had turned snappish and irritable, half from his queasy stomach and the rest out of the blue. Obviously a terrible morning after was his reward.

A deep groan rolled from his throat just as fast as the nausea emptied his stomach.

He'd never felt this bad, and now he wished he wasn't so far beneath the castle that Gaius could hear him easily, the physician's presence was a small dampener on the misery of his prison, and right now it would be euphoria.

And unfortunately he wouldn't get any relief from this for quite some time.

xxx

Merlin walked down to Kilgarrah's cavern, foregoing the torch for a small ball of light floating in his hand.

Kilgharrah was sleeping on his perch, but it was a rough sleep, he shifted back and forth like he was trying to keep his massive body from putting too much pressure on is stomach.

Before Merlin could softly clear his throat to attract the dragon's attention, Kilgharrah abruptly awoke with what sounded like gagging and a low moan.

"Blast it! I'll never get any sleep at this rate..."

Merlin coughed slightly, looking down for a moment as Kilgharrah's tired, squinting eyes settled on him.

"I'm...going to guess you want me to forget about that?"

The dragon nodded then sat up to relieve the ache in his stomach from his weight bearing down on it.

"Well? What brings you down here young warlock?"

"Oh, Gaius wanted me to remind you of some yearly meeting with you, he said he'd be down tomorrow."

Kilgharrah hesitated in giving his reply, Gaius had insisted after the second year of his imprisonment to annually check on the nearly constant wounds on his ankle where the shackle bit into his scales; while it was irritating, the visits were something to look forward to as the months and years had dragged on.

"Thank you Merlin."

The teen nodded and took a step back, as if to leave, only to face the dragon again, "Are you feeling alright?"

The dragon actually hesitated this time, "I'm fine Merlin, just tired, lack of anything to do makes for weary bones when I do move too much."

The human was satisfied with that and nodded before leaving with a wave, the dragon nodding in reply.

Luckily he couldn't have left at any better time because as soon as the boy's footsteps had reached the top of the entrance tunnel Kilgharrah had to scramble down the rock perch and bring up the very few bats he managed to eat earlier.

xxx

The next afternoon the dragon lay on the rock floor limply, exhausted to the bone, his stomach refused to stop rebelling any food and it was really hurting.

Footsteps came from the human entrance, but it wasn't Merlin calling out to him, Gaius stood quietly, only tapped his foot on the stone twice.

A quick, mental spell resounded from the dragon; and the stairs appeared.

Gaius took his time getting to the dragon, knowing he was most likely not in that great of a mood if what Merlin had told him about lack of sleep was true.

Kilgharrah lifted his head to watch Gaius carefully examine the callous like scar tissue on his ankle, the physician never commenting or letting his hands linger in one place for too long.

xxx

Kilgharrah had set his head down after a moment or so, knowing Gaius wouldn't rush or do something stupid.

The man walked to his head silently, either to say he was leaving or to comment on his ankle.

"The scar tissue hasn't changed much since last year, I don't believe you'll have any trouble from it unless you thrash about hard enough."

The dragon just nodded, internally wincing at the building nausea, _again_.

Gaius must have started talking again, because the buzzing in his ears wasn't the awful feeling growing in his throat.

And Kilgharrah could only hope Gaius would leave soon before...

...

Too late.

...

Gaius waited silently, just gently stroking the dragon's cheek, the only part he could reach from how Kilgharrah was crouching.

It took the dragon several minutes to fully settle his aching stomach, only to nearly collapse back onto the stone with a deep groan.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Nearly a fortnight now."

"Mmhmm..."

Gaius gently ran his hand along the dragon's neck and then side as he walked to the dragon's stomach, then waited until the dragon exhaled before pushing against the abdomen, _hard_.

"...*_OOMPH_*..."

That was really uncomfortable, not painful, but Kilgharrah was pretty sure if Gaius hadn't stopped a second later that it would have started hurting really soon, only thing that Kilgharrah noticed was his stomach wasn't pushed down with hte pressure, instead something pushed _against_ Gaius' hands.

"Do you know what this is already, or would you rather I say?"

Kilgharrah shook his head, he hadn't a clue, but he was extremely miserable.

"Kilgharrah..."

Gaius hesistated, a little unsure exactly how worn the dragon was and whether he'd lash out aggressively in reaction to the news...

"You're..."

"W-wha-ah..."

...

Kilgharrah groaned again, he was really getting tired of this vomiting, and especially since he hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning and had retched that up an hour later.

His voice shook slightly, "What is it Gaius, and please tell me you can stop it..."

The dragon was nearly begging, the tremor in his voice wasn't faked.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Merlin fingered through an old Druid book Gaius had hidden for many years, searching for something that mentioned anything on dragon anatomy or the like.

It had been a shock for the Great Dragon to hear what was ailing him, and then another one for Merlin.

Gaius was now resting before a small feast Uther was holding, trying to combat a headache caused by repeating complex information twice over and then trying to give explanations to increasingly harder questions.

The basics were:

Kilgharrah somehow conceived, whether by magical means or something else, the dragon _really_ didn't know.

He was definitely pregnant with at least one fetus, whether there were more, Gaius couldn't tell and the dragon was too weak to use magic.

He possibly could have been pregnant for quite sometime, (several years or more) and just now had really started reacting.

He was "one and a half weeks" pregnant, and at this stage where he was showing symptoms, he had just over two and half months left, total of three months.

The main difficulty besides the usual wasn't what would happen after the labor, but more about Uther's reaction _now_...

In the current conditions, Kilgharrah wouldn't live past the second month...

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Uther grumbled as he stiffly walked to his bed chambers, the feast had gone late into the night, and the king was paying for it.

Gaius awaited him, having replaced the king's own personal servant for the night, saying he had something important to discuss privately.

xxx

"Well, Gaius...*_yawn_*...what did you want to talk about in private?"

The physician suddenly became uneasy as he fiddled with a tunic he would deliver to the laundry on his way to his chambers.

"Gaius? What is it?"

"It's...about..."

"Who or what?"

"Who..."

"Well..."

Gaius turned away for a moment, looking out a window and coincidentally letting his eyes fall on the dragon constellation.

His voice was a whisper when he spoke again, "It's Kilgharrah, the dragon beneath Camelot..."

Uther held back a growl, something in Gaius' voice made him pause.

"What...about him?"

"He's...expecting..."

Uther was lucky he was next to his bed at that time, because he fainted.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think?**

**Too Harsh?**

**Too abnormal?**

**Too weird?**

**Too...uhh...my brain is fried, and I'm running out of words...**

**Review Please!**


	2. It's Only Going To Get Worse

Disclaimer: My wishing star has serious issues

**Warning: Slash, Mpreg, and bad sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**It's Only Going To Get Worse  
**

**Week Three**

xxx

Gaius was irritable, not only was Uther furious with the dragon's predicament, but he had blown off anything else Gaius had tried to bring up, mainly the weak excuse of why they should help the dragon.

"If you lose the dragon you lose your example for no tolerance of magic! Many of those still out there will rise up in another war if the dragon dies! They'll know withing seconds of his death!"

"For the last time Gauis! The dragon stays in that prison! I forbid you from going to him!"

xxx

Merlin sighed as he finally left Arthur's rooms for the night, the prince had fallen asleep an hour ago and had left Merlin with clean up duty for his newly tailored clothes after most of his others had been worn through and discarded.

The warlock quickly and quietly headed down to the cavern beneath the castle, thankful for the switching of guards at the late hour that left the entrance neglected.

xxx

Kilgharrah wasn't on his rock perch when Merlin arrived, in fact his snoring breathing was coming from farther below.

Merlin softly eased down the stairs to where he could see the dragon finally sleeping deeply, the dragon was resting with his head on his forepaws and leaning slightly to one side.

(little did either know that position would became the second most popular position for the dragon...)

(**AN: For those of you whose mind just dipped into the gutter, get it out! That's not what I meant...**)

Merlin just stood and watched the dragon sleep, there were no out showing signs yet of what was going on, but something small and faint tugged at Merlin to look closer.

Before he could get too far, Kilgharrah roused himself from sleep with a jaw-stretching yawn and slight shake.

"Merlin?"

"Evenin', just wanted to see how you were doing."

The dragon's 'eyebrow' rose slightly, and Merlin shifted a little nervously.

"I've...been better..."

"Are you alright?"

Kilgharrah sighed heavily, not sounding or looking alright as he turned away.

"No Merlin, I'm not; I just...don't know...*_sigh_*..."

"Don't know what to make of this all?"

The dragon nodded a little and let his head drop to the stone floor.

"Anything I can do?"

The dragon just shook his head, a soft sigh sliding past his lips.

Merlin watched silently for a moment, Kilgharrah deep in thought.

"Kilgharrah?"

"Hmm?"

"Could a listening spell hear...like someone's heart beat?"

"Yes, though it would have to be directed at someone in particular other wise you will have a massive headache."

"Why's that?"

"Any heartbeat or rhythmic pattern within...oh say about a hundred mile radius will pound in your mind."

"Ah."

The two were silent, then Merlin stepped a few paces closer.

"May I try?"

Kilgharrah lifted his head, raising an 'eyebrow' as he leaned farther onto his side.

"...*_sigh_*...might as well Merlin, though a dragon's heartbeat is much different to a human's."

Merlin nodded and took a few deep breaths before wracking his brain for the right words.

They popped into his head,

"_Lig dom eisteacht le fuaimeana laistigh de..._"

The dragon started slightly at the language, having not heard Gaelic in several decades.

Merlin didn't notice, his eyes were half-shut as he listened to Kilgharrah's heart...

_Thump thuThump_

_Thump thuThump_

It was steady, and completely different than a human's, Merlin grinned a little, than smiled wide as Kilgharrah hummed a little in approval.

A sound started pushing through Kilgharrah's heartbeat as Merlin focused his mind on just the dragon even more...

_Thump thuthuthump_

_Thump thuthuthump_

Merlin suddenly backed out of the spell with a sharp gasp, earning narrowed eyes and a snort from Kilgharrah.

"What is it young warlock?"

Merlin took a second to answer, "I-I think...I heard..."

"Heard what?"

"The...baby's heartbeat..."

Kilgharrah tensed as his eyes went wide, then narrowed to focus on the teen who stood staring at his stomach in shock.

"H-ho-how...?"

Merlin just shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"M-merlin..."

"Would you like me to..."

"Y-yes..."

Merlin steadied his feet and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and focusing his mind on the memory of that sound...

"_Lig dom eisteacht le fuaimeana laistigh de..._"

It took the warlock a second to get the spell focused, then a another few seconds for Kilgharrah to ease into his mind to hear what Merlin heard.

Merlin mentally tensed, then slowly brought his focus from Kilgharrah's heartbeat to the muffled sound...

_Thump thuthuthump_

_Thump thuthuthump_

_Thump thuthuthump..._

Merlin backed out of the spell much smoother that time after Kilgharrah had pulled from his mind, the dragon had listened for several moments, completely silent.

The human turned to the dragon, his head down once more and staring off into space.

"Kilgharrah..."

"Leave Merlin."

The human complied, barely hearing the waver in the dragon's voice, if he'd listened to his instincts...

He would have turned one last time to see the diamond clear tears slipping down the dragon's cheek.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think?**

**Review Please!**


	3. Uther's Ultimately Unique

**Thank you to me reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Uther's Ultimately Unique**

**Week Four**

xxx

Kilgharrah was hungry.

Not extensively, just enough to notice the awful nausea had abated for now.

He was still too shaky to try flying to the roof to get a mouthful of bats, in fact the thought of bats made his stomach turn.

No, he'd wait while longer, he was comfortable enough to drift into sleep without sheer exhaustion doing it for him.

If he hadn't though, he'd have seen Uther's searching eyes examine the dragon from the shadow of the dragon's rock perch.

* * *

The next time Merlin visited the dragon, Kilgharrah was fully awake and alert.

Which meant Merlin got sucked into a conversation on destiny crap and life's purpose again...

xxx

Merlin winced at Kilgharrah's voice echo, how the dragon had gone from gently sarcastic to snappish and yelling was beyond him..

Oh, wait.

Gaius had mentioned heightened mood swings...

Wonderful

xxx

Kilgharrah didn't know what happened, he was fine, then he was snapping at Merlin, and then his stomach lurched and after that...

* * *

Gaius sighed loudly in relief as Kilgharrah woke up, groaning a little as he shifted from sprawled limply on his side to halfway on his stomach.

The dragon winced a this crumpled wing, flexing the stiff joints after so much weight had been pinning it down onto the stone.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"What happened?"

"You fainted, right in the middle of talking to Merlin, we were worried you had gotten severely hurt."

"What about the-" Kilgharrah cut himself off, where had that come from?

"The babe or babes?"

Kilgharrah felt himself nod with his own consent.

"Fine, you fell mostly on your wing. Speaking of your fall...what have you had to eat today?"

"Not much."

"As in?"

"Nothing."

Gaius sighed as he stepped closer, "Kilgharrah, it's past midnight! You should've at least had something! That's probably why you fainted!"

Kilgharrah just looked down before replying sullenly, "I know, I just can't eat bats, the mere thought makes me sick let alone flying..."

"I know...I...*sigh*...don't know what we're going to do..."

Kilgharrah was silent as he set his head down.

"Neither do I..."

xxx

Uther stared out at the black sky, his eyes snagging on the Greek dragon constellation.

Merlin had come running from the cavern hours ago, how he hadn't seen the king in plain sight, Uther didn't care, Gaius had gone down soon after and yet to return.

Wait a moment...

The physician didn't see the King as he headed across the courtyard to his own chambers within the castle, the man was tired and walking stiffly.

Uther sighed softly before turning back to his room, away from the window, he knew what had to be done.

* * *

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

* * *

Arthur woke up to a groggy Merlin slowly moving about his morning duties.

The prince sighed, it had to be that dragon his father had mentioned...Arthur was confused about the interesting condition of the dragon, but didn't press.

At least not until Merlin was walking into things due to sheer exhaustion.

"Merlin!"

"What-OW!"

Arthur climbed out of bed as the other teen rubbed his forehead.

"Watch where you going! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really..."

"Well, why not?"

The question hung in the air, Arthur already knowing the answer even before the inquiry left his mouth.

"Don't answer that, I apologize Merlin..."

"It's alright...I just...never mind..."

Arthur was silent while he dressed and ate breakfast, this morning there were sausages, and they made Arthur think of meat and how dragons...

"Cows!"

Merlin turned from making Arthur's bed with a confused expression at Arthur's outburst.

"What? Cows?"

"Yes cows Merlin, don't dragons eat cows?"

"Yes if there were dragons to eat cows..."

Arthur sighed like Merlin was acting _really_ slow, not counting exhaustion, "There is _a_ dragon to eat cows."

"Kilgharrah's locked under the castle and it'd be pretty hard to get a cow to him."

"Merlin...I bet we can take..."

"_We_?"

"Uh, yes _we_ Merlin..."

_Thunk_

The two turned to the window and then raced to get to the viewpoint, down in the courtyard, several sturdy ropes were begin strung over one corner and then fastened to tent panels.

Making a giant tent.

A _dragon-sized_ tent.

* * *

Uther remained passive from where he stood supervising the setting of the tent, Arthur and his manservant running out from the castle in a huff to skid to a stop near him.

"Father? What is the meaning of this?"

"Taking care of a situation."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud clanging began rattling from the front gate and Gaius steady voice repeating monotonous words over and over preceded the dragon's arrival to the courtyard.

The first time in nearly twenty-one years.

xxx

It was just after dusk, the courtyard was dimly lit with torches, one of which inside Kilgharrah's new arrangement.

The shackle was still locked onto the dragon's ankle, the chain hooked to the main gate locks.

Uther had not only brought the dragon up to the courtyard, he'd set up the tent with a knee deep bed of straw, and given up a cow for the dragon to eat for now.

Gaius had only allowed Kilgharrah part of the rich meat compared to the ration of bats for the last two decades.

And the dragon was still sick from the abrupt change.

Merlin glanced up at the soft groan from Kilgharrah, the dragon looked to be dozing, his head resting on his forepaws.

"Kilgharrah? Are you alright?"

The dragon didn't open his eyes when he answered, "I'm...not sure young warlock..."

Merlin tilted his head, making the chair he was leaning back against a worktable Gaius had set up lean to one side precariuosly.

"How do you feel?"

"Mentally, emotionally, or physically?"

"Any of the three."

Kilgharrah opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly, his expression 'grumpy', "Pick one to start with Merlin."

"Oh-kay...how 'bout physically..."

"Tired, a little sick to my stomach, but mostly sore."

"I knew you'd eaten that meat too fast."

Gaius had stepped in just as Kilgharrah had begun answering, a slightly aggravated face adorned the physician.

"If your stomach aches you need to let me know-"

"Not when it's a good ache..."

Gaius, who'd been leaving for something, turned to Kilgharrah's head; a low sigh slid from the man, "I know how you feel, just please tell me if anything changes, I don't want you to harm like this."

The dragon nodded, refraining from leaning away from Gaius' hand resting on his side companionably as Kilgharrah set his head down.

Merlin could still see the lines of frustration on Gaius' face.

"Gaius, did Uther say something to upset you?"

The physician actually _growled_ at that, and then in a mocking Uther imitation that in any other situation Kilgharrah probably would've had a good laugh at said, "I'm only doing this," He gestured to the tent and Kilgharrah, "For the outcome of a prime **example** or a possible profit of this _situation_..."

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in; Uther wanted to use the dragon babies or baby as an **example** of no magic, killing them or selling them...

Kilgharrah began growling, his face shifting in seconds to one of pure rage while he slowly stood.

Merlin jumped from his chair, not sure if he would have to try to restrain the dragon.

Yeah right.

No way could his tiny body stop the massive dragon...

Oh...wait...

"_Astyntan, Ic bebodraeden ou..._" **stop I command you**

Kilgharrah stopped in his tracks then dropped his head, curing his neck slightly to his body as he stiffened and groaned loudly.

"_Merlin..._"

The dragon pleaded mentally, weak and weary, the dragon lord command was actually _hurting_ him.

"Kilgharrah."

The dragon sighed as he relaxed, Merlin saying his name had halfway released the command, the power fading but not the force.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"No, Merlin, I'm sorry...I don't what came over me..."

Kilgharrah seemed very sullen as he backed up to where he had been and laid down slowly, easing onto the straw with what was either saddened caution or weary carefulness.

Gaius rested a hand on the dragon's upper foreleg, noticing the tense muscles beneath the gold scales.

"Are you alright?"

The dragon began to nod then groaned slightly and shook his head, closing his eyes and rolling to one side.

"Kilgharrah?"

Merlin followed Merlin to kneel by the dragon's head, his breath panting slightly.

"Kilgharrah? What's wrong?"

"Stomach...dizzy..."

Gaius stood and moved away while Merlin cautiously eased his hand out, not sure if he should...

Kilgharrah opened his eye a little, watching Merlin slowly rest his hand on the dragon's trembling muzzle.

The three were silent for several moments while Gaius did his thing and Kilgharrah settled down.

"Your abrupt changes in emotions are perfectly normal, welcome to mood swings...unfortunately that morning sickness isn't quite gone yet, and the rich meat in your stomach probably just unsettled the little comfort you had earlier today. Heed my warning and go slow for a day or two and let your body adjust."

Kilgharrah glanced through half-closed eyelids at Gaius and twitched a little in a form of a nod.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, exhausted to the bone.

* * *

The next two days were full of the dragon mostly sleeping, eating only little beef every other time he woke up, and more sleeping.

By Friday of week four Kilgharrah was walking small, slow circles around the courtyard at night, careful to avoid making too much noise as he stretched stiff wings and gazed longingly at the night sky, the very same one he hadn't seen in so long. Merlin was almost always edgy when the dragon's gaze shifted upward.

Kilgharrah probably could yank the locks off the main gates if he would try to fly, how far he would get...that was another story...

xxx

Saturday evening, Merlin sat on the front steps, watching Kilgharrah stretch his long, gold wings. Guinivere joined him, sitting on Merlin's left side, leaning forward with her elbow on her knee and chin on her palm.

"So...?"

Merlin turned to her, misunderstanding the statement.

"...*_sigh_*...What's his name Merlin?"

"Oh, just a second Gwen..."

Merlin turned to Kilgharrah, "Are you listening in!"

"Merlin, I can hear you without the shouting."

"Oh, sorry...Gwen this is Kilgharrah; Kilgharrah this is Gwen."

As he walked past, Gwen smiled and waved, the dragon nodded his eyes seeming to perk up a bit at her kind expression.

Merlin watched the dragon, eyes focused for some reason on Kilgharrah's abdomen.

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed, "What is it Merlin?"

"The baby or babies are growing..."

Kilgharrah's abdomen was swollen slightly...

xxx

Just after midnight that night Kilgharrah stopped his walking due to painful gagging, miserably retching up acid and half digested meat. Apparently his good luck for the moment was gone.

Gaius pulled Merlin aside one Kilgharrah was settled in the 'tent' and Gwen had offered to sit with him.

"I don't know...how much longer he can hold out...Kilgharrah's extremely weak...if it weren't for Uther's destroying of all the Old Books, I could find something to aid his stomach."

Merlin turned away from Gaius to glance at the draogn, slow weak breathing, but it was steady.

Gaius rubbed the back of his neck, years of medicinal practice told him dozens of ways on what to do for a expectant human mother, not a dragon, "At the moment, without proper care, he'll die either before the three month term or by losing the babes in a miscarriage."

"Babes?"

Gaius nodded, "I believe there are at least two, though extremely small, from old memories...Kilgharrah should already be nearly three times the size he is...I'm worried not only is this pregnancy forming weak babes but it's draining Kilgharrah to nothing..."

xxx

Uther yet again stared out at the night sky, a guard had relayed Gaius' words to the king; he'd lose everything if that dragon died.

Another war against magic would break out in just a few weeks.

Uther was **not** going to let that happen, he wouldn't lose Arthur like he did Igraine...

xxx

Gaius awoke late the next morning to the bright sunlight on his face.

Merlin was up and gone, probably with Arthur or Kilgharrah.

Breakfast was laid out already for the physician from Merlin, and next to it was a thick, leather-bound book, the symbols etched onto the cover...Gaius hadn't seen since before the Great Purge.

_"The Book of the Dragons...Full Edition..."_

_

* * *

_**Well? I hope people like this...review please!**_  
_


	4. Well into the Workings

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Well into the Workings  
**

**Week Five**

xxx

Kilgharrah awoke to a stuffy nose, aching jaw, and sore stomach, not just from a little nausea...but it hurt like he'd been laughing or flying too hard.

Least to say he was _not_ happy...

Merlin walked in at midmorning to Kilgharrah trying to find a more comfortable position to either sleep or just zone out.

"Are you alright?"

Kilgharrah growled, "You know Merlin, I'm getting tired of _everyone_ asking me that whenever they feel like it, it's irritating enough..."

Merlin stopped listening after another minute. Okay. Kilgharrah was in a bad mood.

xxx

Gaius looked up from his reading when Merlin came in, a slightly uneasy expression on his face.

"What is it Merlin?"

"Kilgharrah's upset and hasn't eaten anything, I would have let him be except..."

"I said he had to eat every few hours, though now I'm not surprised he's getting irritable."

"How do you mean Gaius? And what's that?"

"This Merlin is the book I thought was destroyed that has details on Kilgharrah's condition...read this page..."Gaius said as he gestured to one after turning a few others, "while I go calm him down enough to go back to sleep, if he won't eat he's probably still tired."

Merlin skimmed over the page as he fixed himself breakfast,

_Week Five Symptoms:_

_Lower abdomen/back pain_

_Nasal Congestion_

_Oral discomfort_

_Decrease in Nausea/Morning Sickness  
_

_Increase in Appetite/weight gain_

Merlin sighed as he sat down to read further.

Great.

* * *

Arthur walked around the courtyard that afternoon, and found Kilgharrah dozing in the sun.

The dragon was mostly on his side, head on his fore legs and back legs stretched out from him, especially the one with the heavy shackle locked on it.

Arthur scowled, he almost turned away when his eyes flitted to the dragon's abdomen, there was a definite swell to it.

xxx

xx

xxx

Two days later, the middle of week five, Merlin had left a pair of cow flanks for Kilgharrah to eat while he fed Arthur's horse, and came back to find them gone, and Kilgharrah still hungry.

Merlin echoed Gaius faint smile as Kilgharrah proceeded to eat an entire cow and then over half of another before the dragon was unable to eat anymore.

The physician watched silently as Kilgharrah settled onto his side, it was obvious he was carrying, his abdomen swollen and his back curving a bit.

*_wince_*

And he was hurting from it.

Kilgharrah flinched a little then a soft sigh slid from his throat, not only was Gaius good with herbs and potions...

Gaius smirked, he'd learned from not only Alice, but also other midwifes that back rubs helped ease much of pregnancy discomforts, not just muscle pains.

* * *

The dragon growled a little, though it was the beginning of spring, he was overheated, dry skin wasn't helping either and even the cool night air wasn't helping.

Sleep didn't come that night, and before Merlin could even get out of the castle doors, Kilgharrah was on his feet and stretching, groaning a little miserably.

"Mornin'."

"So that's what the bright light is for..."

Merlin wasn't sure if that was sarcasm but he still stupidly continued, "Uh...yes...it's called sunlight."

"I _know that Merlin._"

The teen winced at the snarl and almost ended up starting an argument when Gwen appeared, a faint, amused smile on her face.

"Okay you two, enough bickering...Kilgharrah, think you can walk for a bit?"

The dragon nodded as he rubbed his temples with one forepaw, an ever irritating headache blooming as fast as his skin was itching.

Gwen smiled, "Come on then...oh Merlin."

"What?"

"Catch."

_Whack_

xxx

Merlin grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other holding the brush Gwen had thrown at him.

"Where are we going Gwen?"

"Just hang on Merlin..."

Gwen stepped forward to duck around the rock base of the castle...

That sat on the edge of a small lake.

Gwen smirked as Kilgharrah stepped between the trees, "Bath time."

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah sighed groggily as he shifted his forelegs to hold his head out of the water.

Gwen and Merlin basked in the sun on the shore of the lake, enjoying the warmer spring day.

Kilgharrah, under the two decades worth of grime and soot, was a rich medium gold color, enhanced by a relaxed expression and the gentle sunlight. He looked quite impressive, matching his personality and temperament.

"Should we get him out of the water?"

Gwen looked to Merlin, and then to the dozing dragon, "No...let him rest..."

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

It was a good thing Kilgharrah had slept during the day, because his night was a whole lot worse...

xxx

_Dream Scene_

xxx

"_You must steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir..."_

_"Their blades were forged by the Old Religion...If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains that which Uther Pendragon keeps me prisoner..."_

...

"The time has come young warlock." He said to the boy with a faint, husk to his voice, trying to hold his imprisoned rage in.

The boy hesitated and he glared a little, the hesitation turned to concern.

"Where will you go?"

He answered almost defiantly, "I am the last of my kind, there's only one road that I can take."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see." He hissed.

He released the minute enchantment that had hidden the stairs carved into the human outcrop, a near silent signal to Merlin.

The boy took the blanket he'd had wrapped around the sword and let it fall to the stone, holding it with a bit of nervous anxiety.

Once Merlin was down by the chain, the torch propped against a rock, he glanced up to the dragon, "Before I do this, promise me you won't go after Camelot once I free you."

"I think we've had enough of promises," The dragon replied, "Don't you?"

Merlin didn't answer, just held the sword steady, the words tumbling from his lips as he swung down...

**_BOOM!_**

_crack!  
_

The dragon roared as the shackle tightened and the chain vibrated, glancing behind him he found a shattered sword blade and fizzling torch.

He roared and howled in rage, letting it die away after the echoes made the castle's foundation rumble slightly.

His mind replayed the spell over and over...

"Young warlock."

Nothing

"Merlin."

He spun on the perch as he realized the faint crack noise hadn't been the sword.

Merlin lay unconscious against a rock, a swollen bruise already forming on his head as he barely breathed.

"No..."

* * *

**Ugh sorry for the long wait! Couldn't get the dream scene out right, it will continue in the next chapter but it's explaining the setting for the story which is obviously AU.**

**Thanks, review please!**


	5. Dizzy Dreams

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Dizzy Dreams  
**

**Week Six, Day One  
**

xxx

_Still Dream scene_

xxx

Gaius walked into the the King's chambers, noticing the King was just as worn as the rest of the castle, all wearily drained and exhausted.

Eight days ago, the dragon had started bellowing and howling as loud as he possibly could, some people were claiming the lower castle rooms were beginning to smell of smoke from all the commotion.

Eight days ago something had gone terribly wrong, but with the lack of sleep, the King had been demanding Gaius' aid and had forbidden anyone to go find out what...

..._the bloody hell that dragon wanted_...

"Gai-Gai...*_yawn_*...Gaius?"

"Good Morning...*_yawn_*...you're majesty..."

Their voices were slurred, but a little louder than normal, the dragon's sheer volume practically vibrating the stones of the castle and producing a low hum to only add to the echoes.

"That bloody monster refuses to cease! He can't hold out for-"

Uther's tirade was interrupted, he stopped speaking as the pair listened.

To nothing

The echoes died off within a few seconds, the humming lasting only a moment longer, then everything started again, this time sputtering out after barely a few moments.

"Finally...peace..." Uther moaned as he slumped down onto his pillows.

"U-"

"Gaius, you're free to go, I believe I'll catch up on sleep for the time being..."

The physician just shook his head, leaving the room and working his way through the castle to his chamber, and his bed.

As he entered the cluttered workroom, he saw the dust had layered the floor, Merlin would need to sweep soon...

xxx

xx

xxx

Arthur spun around as Gaius rushed past as fast as his old, tired body would let him, heading for the dungeons.

"Gaius? What's the rush!" Arthur snapped as he caught up with the man.

"Mer-lin...some-thing's...wrong..." He wheezed, stopping at the stairs for a moment.

"I was wondering where that idiot had gotten too..." Arthur mumbled, "Hey! Gaius?"

The man was already on his way down the stairs, the guards stepping aside as the prince and physician headed down the soot streaked and smoke hazed tunnel.

Arthur grabbed Gaius' arm quickly, effectively stopping him halfway down the tunnel, "Gaius, where do you think you're going, my father forbade anyone for coming down here."

"Your father is asleep young Prince, what he doesn't know, won't kill him, but if that dragon starts up again, exhaustion will."

With a sigh Arthur followed reluctantly, but mostly a little fearfully, he'd never seen the dragon before.

xxx

Gaius sighed as he saw that the dragon wasn't immediately in sight, almost shouting in frustration when he heard a choked cough from lower down.

"Where are you? I know you're in here!"

"_Down here_."

Gaius almost stuttered as he headed down the now revealed stairs, they hadn't been visible the last time he was here.

The dragon lay limply at the base of the rock perch, curled awkwardly and heaving for air, obviously in a lot of pain as a coughing fit brought him to tears and gasping breaths.

"What do you want? You've been screaming for over a week!"

The dragon shook his head, coughing again and rubbing his throbbing throat, he couldn't speak, it even hurt to the point of blinding him to just breathe.

A low grumble came from Gaius, and then a gasp from the other person, the dragon not even giving the heir to the Pendragon throne a glance.

"Arthur, this is the Great Dragon, and you...you fire-addled, sleep deprived monster know who he is damned well, so start talking about why you nearly killed everyone from lack of sleep!"

The dragon could only wince as he hacked up a lungful of smoke, adding to the ash covering his face. He tried to stand, only to almost collapse back on to the stones before he managed to roll over a little, laying his soft belly exposed to Arthur's sword, but...

His wing gently bumped the still ranting Gaius, then folded his wing back against his side, uncovering what he'd tried so hard to aid...

Gaius fell to his knees beside the limp Merlin, a swollen bruise on the back of his head, and ragged breathing barely sliding past his lips, "Oh no...Merlin..."

"H-he...*_cough_*...tried to...free...*_cough-cough_*...me...the spell...d-d-*_cough_*...d-didn't-t-t...*_cough-cough_*-*_cough-cough_*...work-k-k...*_cough_*..."

"No wonder you howled for so long..." Gaius mumbled, gently prodding the lump, grimacing as Merlin didn't stir.

"I...couldn't-t...let him *_cough_*...let him...he tried...*_cough-cough_*...I...*_cough-cou_"

Gaius didn't know if the dragon was overcome by fear for Merlin's life, or anger at still being trapped, either way he slid into a painful coughing fit, wheezing in thin gasps as he tried to ease the agony of his throat.

"Arthur, you'll have to carry Merlin, he needs medical help _now_..."

The dragon kept his wing held out of the way until Arthur had eased Merlin over his shoulder, the prince quiet and somber at the situation at hand. Once Arthur had moved back, the dragon sagged fully onto the rock, then coughed heavily, bringing up blood this time as he panicked from lack of air.

"Easy, calm your-"

"Gaius...help *_cough-cough_*...Merlin..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Uther stepped into the physician's chamber expecting to see the old man puttering around and that man servant being...well...himself.

Not Gaius hovering over a limp teen with Arthur pacing furiously alongside the hearth.

"Gaius, what happened?"

"Merlin...was harmed beneath the castle."

"Excuse me?"

"He...was...down with the Great Dragon, he must have upset the dragon greatly, and was injured for his efforts."

Uther growled, shaking his head as he watched Gaius gently pat the boy's face with a damp cloth, the fever flush all too present on Merlin's pale skin.

"And that, Arthur is the very reason no one goes near that monster; a stupid, curious idiot let his ignorance get a head of him, *_sigh_*...now he's paying for it."

Arthur wanted to protest that something must have gone wrong, that Merlin wasn't _that_ stupid, but Gaius beat him to it by jerking up to look his father in the eye.

"Uther you've gone to far! Merlin may be a bit clumsy and at times ignorant, but everyone in Camelot and the out lying kingdom know that dragon's been down there since the Great Purge! Of course he'd be temperamental to anyone going down there!"

Uther turned fast, "What are you suggesting? That he knew the dragon? That's impossible..."

Gaius, rambled, coming up with a story rather quickly, "No, I'm saying that dragon tried to use him...by...magical means...or something...Merlin listened out of curiosity, and then tried to back out of it, the dragon must have harmed him in retaliation..."

"That explains one or maybe two hours of that awful noise, but over a week? Gaius what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Gaius murmured softly, glancing to the still unconscious Merlin, "Merlin has been injured for several days, it's possible the dragon harmed him and then panicked, he was pretty startled when I went down there as a last resort to finding Merlin, he had been gone the since before the dragon's assault."

Uther barked a cold laugh, then noticed the sorrow on his old friend's face as Gaius turned back to tending to Merlin, "Gaius, why would that dragon worry over a boy's life? Or even his presence?"

"Probably because if he didn't know how Merlin was connected to the castle, any punishment would fall against him if he angered the wrong people, he's already trapped down there, anything else would be a living hell."

Uther paused at Gaius' logic, he had a point if it had been Arthur the king would most likely have killed the dragon, he looked at the prone form of the teen, barely breathing and head tilted slightly due to the swollen lump on his head.

"Gaius, how long until he recovers?"

"He won't."

Arthur stumbled, "What do you mean Gaius?"

"Merlin won't live much longer, the injury is affecting his brain and breathing, the swelling is growing worse not better, he'll die within days unless..."

"Unless what Gaius?" Arthur asked, hands on his hips.

"Unless someone with _magic_ can heal him...the wound is too severe."

"Magic isn't allowed Gaius, the boy's fate is unfortunate." Uther said softly before leaving, making Arthur stare at his departing back before the door shut.

Gaius just returned to trying to help Merlin, gritting his teeth as he kept his own feelings in check while Arthur's were boiling over.

"Gaius..."

"Yes Arthur?"

"The dragon can heal Merlin can't he?"

Gaius looked to the suddenly changed prince, "He could before those chains were put on him, it weakens him to the point of being extremely vulnerable, it would take one of the original forgers of the chain to lessen the strength enough for the dragon to do so though Arthur, and they are dead."

"When did they die?"

"When your father had them executed." Gaius explained, almost drowning in old memories over two decades old, "They were known as Dragonlords, they had complete power over dragons, some could do magic, leading to the formation of that chain, but once the dragon was imprisoned...your father had them killed since they were tied to magic."

Arthur tried to stifle a sigh, then turned quickly as a low moan came from Merlin, it only lasted a second, but it proved the boy was fighting.

"Gaius..."

"He's unconscious, still...but he may have a chance of surviving if-"

"If what?"

Gaius ignored the fact Arthur had answered a little too quickly, "If there was a way for the dragon to heal him, but the dragon's too injured to do much to keep himself alive let alone heal anyone...he needs a Dragonlord to recover and weaken the chain's enchantments, then he could possibly heal Merlin if there was enough time."

Arthur sighed louder this time moving around the room, "But you just said there aren't anymore alive."

"I lied. I...helped one escape from Camelot, he's somewhere in hiding out past Ealdor, in Cenred's kingdom."

Arthur turned around from staring out a window, "What?"

"I...defied Uther's orders to contain any Dragonlord, and aided one in getting away under his nose."

Gaius waited for the inevitable retaliation, and his soon to be arrest, that never came.

"You told me where he was, now what is this man's name?"

The physician paused for a moment, staring at the boy he thought of as a son.

"Gaius?"

Merlin moaned a little again, but his breathing remained strangled,

"Balinor."

xxx

xx

_End Dream Scene_

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah awoke with a soft sigh, memories didn't aid sleep...

He looked up enough to see Merlin coming towards him, the dragon even tried to stand or at least sit up to greet the boy.

Until his vision spun, making the grogginess be taken over by dizziness before Kilgharrah slid into deep sleep once more.

* * *

**Lousy ending, sorry.**

**I'm redoing "The Last Dragonlord" to fit my story, hope no one minds.**

**Review Please**


	6. Painful Dreams

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Painful Dreams  
**

xxx

_Still Dream scene_

xxx

The dragon groaned softly, trying to ease air into his throat without triggering yet another coughing fit.

He'd long since given up on worrying about the blood running down his throat that was coming up from his lungs and upper throat, and down into his rolling stomach. All he wanted was to sleep...

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known Merlin wasn't strong enough to break the chain...now the young warlock was dying because of him...

Emotions made him wince as he tried to suppress them, only making him cough harshly, the spams jarring his entire body and left him shaking and gasping.

...

Arthur bit back a curse as he walked quickly back through the castle, his father would be returning from visiting Lord Godwin in two days, he'd already been gone for three; Arthur had rushed from Camelot later that very day he'd spoken to Gaius over Merlin after his father had left, and now three days later Arthur was leading a cloaked man deep into the castle after stopping by Gaius' chamber to check on Merlin, barely breathing but still alive.

The man following him was somberly silent, but at least he'd come.

Arthur waved away the guards in the dungeon, none of the devoted men wanted to be anywhere near the dragon.

"Arthur!"

The prince turned at Gaius' voice, freezing at his expression as the physician joined the pair.

"Mer-"

"Gwen's sitting with him, thought I'd come to let the Great Dragon know who's here, don't know what his mood will be like and I have had enough of treating head injuries."

Arthur nodded, allowing Gaius to take the lead.

...

"Alright I know you're in here! Where are you?" Gaius shouted once they reached the tunnel's end, looking around in the dim light while Arthur held the torch, the cloaked man searching around as well.

A low growl came from below them, and Gaius led them down the rock stairway.

The dragon hadn't moved much in the four days since they had found Merlin, only able to lift his head a foot off the ground before succumbing to painful, body jarring coughing.

The cloaked man let his hood fall from shadowing his face, noticing that his presence only made the dragon cough harder and try to stand.

"**Interlude te frater tu ipse plus mali patiens potens flatum tuum**_._"

The dragon wheezed for a moment, coughs still rattling his form before he settled enough to suck in air weakly.

The man stepped forward, slowing reaching out a tentative hand, smiling gently as the dragon stretched to let his nose lightly touch the hand as he sagged to one side.

"Oh Kilgharrah...what have you done to yourself now?"

A choked snort was his reply, then the dragon's eyes closed, breath evening out as the man's thumb rubbed small circles on his nose in a familiar, soothing gesture.

"That's-s...a...name...I...h-haven't...heard in a...long...time..."

The man chuckled softly, reaching with his other hand to calmly pet the Great Dragon's muzzle, watching his old friend relax under his touch so easily while still bound like a dog.

"Kilgharrah, you always were one to fight anything said about your own health, now tell me...what ails you? I have someone who needs your help."

"You better...not...be lying to...me...Balinor..."

xxx

Arthur helped Gaius gather the herbs and medicines the 'guest' needed to treat the dragon.

"Gaius, why did that dragon-"

"Kilgharrah."

"Fine Kilgharrah, why did he act so strange with that Balinor fellow?"

Gaius paused as he placed the last of the vials in a satchel before doing so and turning to the waiting Arthur.

"Because dragonlords and dragons are closely linked, Balinor is all Kilgharrah has left for something remotely comforting in a Camelot that hates magic."

Arthur was quiet as he followed Gaius back down to the cavern, and then couldn't help but hear the ongoing conversation.

"...how is...Merlin?"

"Faring, he won't live much longer unless magic heals him."

A low cough slid from the dragon before he spoke again, "...and what does...that do with...you...here..."

"I'm here to help you so you can heal my...I mean Merlin."

"No...say what you...meant..."

"He's my-"

Arthur almost tripped, and lost the end of the conversation as he stumbled over a rock, only to be stopped form face planting by Balinor.

"Thanks."

Balinor nodded, then turned to Gaius who was removing the ingredients for whatever from the bag.

Arthur crossed his arms, "I have a question before I go Balinor."

"And what would that be my prince?"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you put yourself in hiding? A fate just as bad as the dragon here."

"Because it was how I atoned for my betrayal, I'm the one who called Kilgharrah to Camelot, and the one to lock that shackle shut."

Arthur was silent, watching dumbstruck as the dragon gently nudged Balinor with his nose, receiving a faint smile and a kind pat.

"_Corde et animae fratrum sororum..._" Kilgharrah murmured softly, making Balinor choke on air.

The dragonlord turned to meet the dragon's gaze, "_Sumus finis til_."

* * *

**Interlude te frater tu ipse plus mali patiens potens flatum tuum**...Calm thyself my brother, you do thyself more harm, slow thy breath mighty one

_Corde et animae fratrum sororum_...Of heart brothers and soul sisters

_Sumus finis til_...We are one til the end

...

**I love Latin! I hope you like this one!**


	7. Healing Dreams

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Healing Dreams**

**Week Six, Day Six  
**

xxx

_Still Dream scene_

xxx

Kilgharrah sighed sleepily as he stirred, awaking slowly to the dim cavern and settling bats, but he wasn't in pain.

In fact the dragon sat up and yawned widely, relishing the deep breaths without hurting and the absence of the itch from the soot covering his face.

A low chuckle made it to his ears from near his side, and Kilgharrah turned to find Balinor wide awake with a smile.

"Was wondering how long you'd sleep, usually you'd be up before dawn."

"Not when there's nothing else to do..."

Balinor could only nod as he reached up to pat the dragon's cheek, Kilgharrah lowering his head submissively.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit my friend, still filled with arrogance, but a soft hidden side that so few see."

A deep rumble that most would say was a growl emitted from the dragon, but to Balinor it was more of a purr.

"And you have not changed dragonlord."

"Enough! Do not not call me by such title Great One! I am not fit for such a mark when I betrayed the one mind I am tied to as strong as thyst chains bind thee to Uther's hatred carved prison!"

Kilgharrah waited for Balinor to calm down, watching him with aged practice as he paced in the cavern, patience settling into the dragon as he felt the stress over flow from the man.

Balinor didn't speak in the old from with _thy_ and _thee_ unless either he was commanding or extremely frustrated.

"Balinor..."

"What-"

_Splash!_

The man pops up sputtering.

"There's a river down here."

A low grumble precedes the man sloshing out of the river, growling as he shakes the water off his hands, then glares at the just arrived Gaius who's smirking ridiculously.

"Needed a bath that badly?"

Kilgharrah just absently lifted his tail to have Balinor run into it, his abdomen slamming into the limb as the dragonlord snarled in anger.

"Temper Balinor." The dragon mocked as he let his tail drop, then recoiled as a sharp slap smacked his shoulder, keeping his sensitive nose and head away from the man.

Balinor, right after the Great Purge had started had changed drastically, becoming very sensitive to words and actions, having a tendency to grow angry rather quickly; he wasn't as band now but still had a shorter fuse then when the dragon first met the man.

Kilgharrah just wished it wouldn't last like that forever.

The man had settled down by the time the dragon returned his thoughts to the present, turning to Gaius as he flexed his wings.

"Uther will return tomorrow, so Balinor must leave by nightfall."

Kilgharrah sighed heavily, eyes drifting half shut as his head lowered sadly, not even Balinor's hand on his shoulder helped ease the ache away.

"Kilgharrah?"

The dragon shook his head, not wanting to let Balinor help...he just wanted to be upset...not the _Great Dragon_ everyone expected...

Gaius cleared his throat, catching the dragon's miserable attention, "Merlin won't last the night...he needs help _now_..."

Balinor gasped, his hand dropping from Kilgharrah's scales, "N-no..."

The dragon was speechless, but narrowed his eyes as Balinor stepped back to follow Gaius.

"Sleep Kilgharrah, I'll have need of you before I depart."

"Balinor-"

"**Somnus Frater valetis debes curare, reddam tibi, Somnus!**"

Kilgharrah stuttered a little, fighting off the heavy drowsiness overcoming his mind and body as he sagged weakly to lie on the stone, muscles going limp and his body relaxing.

He was still a little conscious to somewhat see a blurry Balinor come to him and rub his muzzle soothingly, warm waves of reassurance echoing the command as the dragon was forced into black.

xxx

xx

xxx

In the blissful realm of black, he didn't feel the cold stone pressed against his scales, but as something forced the warm cover that kept him asleep off of his very being, a soothing voice broke through the now dangerous world of black sleep. It called to him and beckoned him forward...to which he desperately followed...

...**Slightly Arthur's POV until indicated otherwise  
**

Arthur jerked back as Kilgharrah awoke with a snort, breath rough and heaving frantically to remember how to inhale and exhale properly.

"Easy...just breathe...I won't hurt you...It's alright Kilgharrah..."

Balinor continued to murmur soothingly to the dragon as the last of his command wore off and the dragon full awoke, though it took quite some time.

"Gaius?" Arthur whispered.

The physician took a moment to answer as he checked over the deathly pale Merlin, lying on blankets the man had set up before Arthur had carried the teen down here.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with the dragon?"

Gaius looked over to the still 'on edge' creature, noting the difficulty breathing and stiff, groggy movements.

"Balinor put him in an induced healing sleep for a few hours, Kilgharrah still needed rest before we brought Merlin down here. But a heavy command like that should last for several days, not just a few hours, and Kilgharrah was fighting it to begin with so he was basically forcing the command to work harder."

"Like a noose leash on a dog."

"Yes sire, the more you struggle against it the harder it is. Then of course we don't have time for the command to wear itself off, so when Balinor woke Kilgharrah it has some ide effects, basically the dragon's disoriented and struggling not to fall back asleep while trying to remember who Balinor is while his mind is practically drunk."

Arthur snorted a little at Gaius' last few words, earning a small smile.

"Gaius how do you know this?"

"Balinor warned me of this, he had to the same thing last night but Kilgharrah's willingness sped everything up so it didn't happen then."

"Ah."

Finally the dragon stood slowly, wings flexing out stiffly and tail swinging, making the chain rattle a bit as the dragon yawned wide, exhaling a thick, dense stream of flame before settling on his haunches.

Balinor led him over to Merlin, kneeling on the far side of Merlin to let Kilgharrha get closer.

"Arthur."

Gaius gently tugged the prince back, "What you are about to see can't be undone, Merlin will die otherwise...whatever you do, don't shout."

The prince nodded dumbly as the gold eyes of the dragon darkened to amber then bronze before settling on a dark copper color, gleaming in the cave.

A heavy accent took over the dragon's voice, deepening it even further as the sound was dragged deep into his chest.

"_Clywed fy llais a dychwelyd o fyd tywyllwch, yn dychwelyd o Yns Marwolaeth, gwell dy glwyfau gan fy ffonio a..."_

Merlin's pale face turned ashen white as the dragon breathed over him, the dragon pulling his head back slightly and watching silently, a single word sliding past his aged lips.

"_...effro..._"

xxx

When he opened his eyes next, the dragon's cavern met his eyes, he slowly sat up glancing around, seeing the dragon curled miserable a little further down, staring at the underground river sadly as a black and gray cloaked man stood at his should, murmuring softly and soothingly.

He turned, and was confused, seeing Gaius down here as well, and...

"Arthur?"

The prince turned, then an annoyed smile covered his face.

"Merlin!"

The teen didn't see the dragon turn around fast at his name, nor see the relief cover the stranger.

Arthur helped him to his feet ready for when he swayed a bit on unsteady legs.

"Alright...take it easy Merlin, just woke up so take care..."

"Arthur...what are you doing done here?"

"Worrying like the rest of us over you Merlin." Gaius explained as he approached hugging the boy companionably and checking his eyes.

"Oh come on, Gaius I must've bumped my head, it's been what a couple of hours since I left our chamber?"

"Merlin..."

"Gaius relax I'm fine-"

The dragon's footsteps interrupted their conversation, "Merlin, you've been unconscious for just shy of a fortnight."

The boy pondered that, eyes narrowed a little before he glanced around, see a series of grooves on the rock by the stone perch the dragon used constantly, and the shattered sword blade.

Then it hit him, he slowly turned to meet the dragon's gaze, "Oh no...I'm so sorry..."

"Later Merlin."

xxx

xx

xxx

Arthur left with Gaius soon after that, the physician mumbling about a long explanation was due.

Merlin turned to the dragon with sadness marring his face as he sat down on a rock, trying to judge the dragon's mood.

"I forgive you young warlock, in fact it wasn't your fault, but mine...I should have known you weren't ready..."

"i must have done something wrong-wait what?"

The dragon just sighed, obviously saddened as he lay on his side a bit away from Merlin.

"It would take one hell of a spell to undo this chain."

Merlin turned to the dark clothed stranger, a bit peeved as he snapped back, "Oh and how would you know that?"

"Because I'm the one who put the enchantments on the links."

Merlin backed up a step, unknowingly stepping in between the man and the dragon to instinctively protect his old mentor.

"Who are you?"

"I? I am," The man dropped his hood from his face, revealing similar hair color and face shape as Merlin, but lacked Hunith's blue eyes, "I am Balinor, the last dragonlord."

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

_End of dream scenes_

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah shook off sleep with a soft huff of air, feeling his stomach clench slightly, but it didn't hurt.

Merlin had from that point learned as much as he could from Balinor, the man telling him who he truly was as the boy's father, until the dragonlord had to depart that night.

Uther had been given a lousy but believable excuse that Merlin had had blood pressing onto his brain and when Gaius had treated the wound with bloodletting the boy had 'recovered'. Kilgharrah had mused after Merlin had left from telling him that the elder Pendragon was dumber than he acted.

Then a letter was received by only Merlin, bandits had been found outside of Ealdor, Balinor was dead.

The dragon had gone into yet another fit of rage, it only ending when Merlin came into his dragonlord heritage.

The memories did nothing to help his queasiness, no where near to the point he'd throw up but not something he enjoyed.

Standing didn't help much either, it was early morning, few people moving around.

Kilgharrah didn't see Gaius coming towards him as he suddenly stumbled, almost going down as his forelegs buckled beneath him, driving the dragon to lean all his weight on his elbows.

"Hold still!"

Gaius' hand brushed his foreleg, then the man stepped back, "Nice and easy, slowly shift your weight to your hind legs, don't jerk up otherwise you'll fall on your wing again."

The dragon did as told, stiffly forcing himself to get upright.

"There now, better?"

A nod was all the dragon managed, not feeling the best; Gaius led him to breakfast, watching as he ate half a cow before turning away.

"Kilgharrah? Are you alright?"

The dragon shook his head, retreating to the tent corner silently and settling back onto the straw.

A few moments later, after Gaius had sent Merlin away, the man came into the tent and gently tugged the flap shut.

"Kilgharrah, tell me what is wrong..."

The dragon couldn't, not fully knowing himself, only sighing heavily then wincing as his abdomen ached.

Kilgharrah shifted to lean on his side, keeping his neck curled in a little, "...just...old memories..."

Gaius couldn't really argue with that, the dragon had been in a miserable sleep, more than once murmuring the name of the dead dragonlord.

"I understand, though you will need to eat more later, you slept for quite some time, though it won't hurt you you still need to eat."

"How long," Kilgharrah mumbled, "How long was I asleep?"

"Five days, that's not completely unusual, but let's try to not do that again shall we?"

Kilgharrah nodded before letting his head drop again.

"If you'd like, I found a sleeping draft that would be safe for you if you have trouble sleeping."

Gaius waited silently, noting the dragon didn't really respond, just remained staring off into air.

"Well, thought I'd offer it, I'll send Merlin by later today if Arthur's not dragging all over the place."

The dragon didn't seem to hear him, and the physician had no choice but to leave.

* * *

**Ugh, I think this chapter is bad...**

**What do you think?**


	8. Kicking It In

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Kicking it in  
**

**Week Seven  
**

xxx

The next day, he awoke a bit later, but the strange mood Gaius had experienced had yet to leave, sort of sad and dreary, unenthusiastic.

That was until his stomach felt like it had flipped.

xxx

Merlin found Kilgharrah lying outside of the tent that evening, basking in the dying sun and occasionally grimacing.

"Hello."

"Mhm."

Merlin paused for a moment, noticing the dragon shift uncomfortably, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing young war..."

...

"Kilgharrah?" Merlin's eyes narrowed, concerned, "Kilgharrah? What is it?"

The dragon didn't get a chance to answer, suddenly sitting up; wincing and gasping as the sudden movement caused pain, only to hold a foreleg to his abdomen miserably as he weakly settled back down.

"Kilgharrah, answer me."

"My stomach...like...been stabbed...*_grunt_*..."

Merlin looked around, seeing no one he could ask for help, "Stay there, I'll get Gaius."

xxx

When Merlin returned with the physician right behind, the dragon had grown worse, writhing slightly against the pain that seemed to come in erratic short bursts.

"How many times?" Merlin choked out while panting for air.

"...Ah...several...won't stop..."

"What does it feel like? Describe it to me Kilgharrah." Gaius asked as he stood near the dragon but didn't touch the obviously sore abdomen.

"Like I'm being stabbed from the inside, not helping the...*_oomph_*...queasiness..."

"It's just in a single jolt, not continuous?"

"No, nothing stops it."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, then backed away from the dragon as he rolled to lie on his stomach now.

"Try something for me."

"Anything."

"Get up and walk around the courtyard."

The dragon didn't protest, slowly easing to his feet and wobbly beginning to pace, every once in awhile his eyes would clench shut for a second or there was his hitch in his step, but the spasms slowly, very slowly actually, grew apart then left completely.

Gaius didn't let the dragon stop until it it was almost completely dark out and Gwen had come looking for Merlin.

The dragon painfully laid down in the middle of the courtyard while Gaius went to get his meal, the dragon still at a loss for why he'd been in pain.

The physician didn't get the chance to explain the symptoms because as soon as he brought the still live cow into the courtyard...

Merlin was pretty sure not even a dragonlord command could have gotten the dragon's attention.

xxx

"Good, his appetite is growing."

Merlin turned to Gaius and smirked, watching Kilgharrah lick his lips clean after downing three full grown cows.

"Let's just hope the herds can accommodate all the meat."

Kilgharrah hummed, finally content as Gwen, long since forgotten why she had come for Merlin, moved to stand with them.

"Now that you've settled, I have good news and bad news." Gaius began, earning a snort from the dragon.

"The bad news is there's nothing I can do about the pains."

Kilgharrah visibly looked defeats, head and shoulders slumping.

"The good news is besides your appetite growing normally, it means those pains are completely normal, in fact Gwen let's just say you owe me."

Merlin looked to the mock pouting maid, "What?"

"Gaius and I made a bet on when these would start."

"On when what would start."

"The babes moving of course."

* * *

Though most expecting 'mothers' would be thrilled at the first movements of their unborns, Kilgharrah was done right miserable.

The kicks or punches or tail thrashes were abrupt and strong, to the point the dragon was waking from deep sleep to the movement.

Only walking, more correctly pacing did the trick to settle the moving, though it still took over an hour of constant movement.

Least to say this part of everything wasn't Kilgharrah's favorite.

xxx

Merlin found Kilgharrah pacing over the training fields one rain covered afternoon, five days into week seven, the dragon growling faintly but mostly fighting off sleep.

The knights had silently amongst themselves pulled away from the training grounds from mid afternoon until the next morning since the dragon was almost constantly pacing that time of day, and quite persistently.

Merlin watched Kilgharrah suddenly pause in his movements, a fore paw going to his swollen abdomen and rubbing lightly before the dragon slowly eased onto the muddy field, taking the weight off sore limbs.

"Good Afternoon."

The dragon nodded, wings instinctively shifting to form a makeshift covering over his long body.

Kilgharrah almost immediately noticed that Merlin was soaking wet, shaking from the cold rain, and acting completely at ease near the dragon.

"You know Merlin...you are quite like your father."

The teen looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"Mhm."

A smile graced Merlin's face as he turned to listen to shouting coming from the castle, facing the dragon again when it didn't apply to him.

"Balinor, no matter what was happening, was completely at ease around dragons, even if they meant to kill him though few did after just looking at him. He also would ignore the fact if it was down pouring and he was without the proper attire."

Merlin chuckled, blushing a little then glancing up as Kilgharrah unfolded a wing over the boy, bending it down to nudge Merlin closer out of the rain.

"Thanks."

The warlock was silent, watching the rain fall as Kilgharrah watched him, mind drifting back to an old friend.

Like about half of the dragonlords, Balinor and now Merlin, didn't take the dragons for granted, in fact they treated with a bit more respect than others; Gaius was probably the only one who was respected as much as Kilgharrah was in Merlin's mind.

The dragon was truly touched.

Then winced a little, shaking his head to only growl at mild stupidity.

"You okay?"

"Fine, headache."

Merlin watched the dragon set his head down with a sigh, eyes closing against dim, but still present light.

For several tense moments the dragon wasn't aware of much besides his pounding skull, and his slowly deteriorating ability to breathe through his nose.

Then Kilgharrah hummed softly, head lolling to one side as a gently hand rubbed the tense lines creasing his face.

"Thank you Merlin..."

xxx

xx

xxx

The rest of the day and long into the night, Kilgharrah had slightly lost the ability to breathe properly, but Gaius had said it was normal, not the dragon coming down with a cold.

Merlin stayed with the dragon, watching emotions and moods shift faster than even Arthur's temperament, and that was saying something.

Kilgharrah just wouldn't settle enough to get to sleep, and Merlin was almost ready to go get Gaius or conjure up a spell when a loud grunt escaped the dragon as the babes woke up, _again_.

"Just can't stay settled huh?"

A low growl was his answer.

Merlin sobered slightly, watching the dragon shift uselessly and begin grunting more and more frequently as the kicks grew in intensity.

"Would a light sleeping spell to you hurt the babes?"

"Shouldn't young warlock, but I doubt...*_grunt_*...it would la-OW!"

Kilgharrah moaned deeply, earning a sympathetic wince from Merlin, and an eyebrow raised from the newly arrived Arthur

"Want some torches lit to walk around?"

The prince for once sounded generally concerned, and Kilgharrah rewarded the behavior by at least lifting his head enough to meet Arthur's gaze.

"Don't think...*_yawn_*...I could remain standing that long...tired...*_yawn_*...*_moan_*..."

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Would Gaius have anything that would work?"

"Possibly," Merlin replied, "Want me to check?" He added quickly as a sharp grunt escaped the dragon followed by a moan as the dragon stood halfway to change position.

"No, I'll go."

With that Arthur was gone, probably unwilling to stay around Kilgharrah for too long.

The dragon moaned again, shifting worthlessly as his breath hitched, did they _have_ to kick his spleen?

Merlin sighed softly, then pulled the dragon book off the ground next to where he was sitting and flipped through it, fingers grabbing a a page with scrawling writing covering the margins of a page dedicated to non herbal sleep aids, none of which would work for Kilgharrah since it involved either moving around or deep breathing, neither of which he was able to focus on or accomplish.

The book had a chapter on the dragon pregnancies, mostly female dedicated but there were old written in notes from dragonlords, sorcerers, and physicians from a few male ones, apparently it wasn't entirely unknown, just rare and...slightly risky, even more so since Kilgharrah was in such a bad state.

Gaius was starting to slip appetite enhancers into the large water trough only the dragon used, trying to get weight back on the dragon alongside feeding the slowly growing babies.

Merlin glanced back to the page of the book, startling slightly at the written in notes.

_Written by Dragonlord Balinor,_

_In the  
_

_In observation of the full term pregnancy of the dragoness Ausharialouvette-iette_

_This notation, in the wrong book of course (I can't find the other one, will have to go bother that bloody Kilgharrah once Aushia is awake)_

_This is for future reference to aid sleeping, especially males, even if not the ones carrying, resting especially in deep, dreamless slumber is the most ideal._

_One thing I write here that no other Dragonlord will admit, (most of us are too damned full of pride to do so) and that you couldn't even Command a dragon to tell you, (Not that I've tried), dragons are verbal (everyone should know this) and tactile._

_Meaning dragons rely on touch, petting, rubbing, massaging, stroking, even just tapping to get their attention or get them to move. They will never say this, never say that they need the attention._

_I have found that not just in Aushia's case, or her worry-wort of a mate, (thank the gods he never reads my notes) even, no especially Kilgharrah's case, dragons are soothed the quickest not with steady commands that force them to do so, but most effectively by soothing tones. _

_Humming or singing I find works best, if singing is the case as it is for me and Kilgharrah, just repeating reassuring phrases softly and in any language other than the one you use as a dragonlord command works just fine. (I use Latin with Kilgharrah, common welsh used in spells seems to suit him well, Gaelic I have found may work but I haven't a clue how to speak that one so I stick to what I know.)_

_Exhausted, sleep deprived dragons, or dragons in need of deep, undisturbed sleep to recover from traumatic or drawn out suffering (Heavens forbid); react best to soothing tones I mentioned above, and slow, gently petting on the head and or muzzle, try not to scratch or tickle, the constant sensation does not aid sleep, only hinder it._

_Rubbing or petting works fabulously, as a future note, females on average prefer the back of their necks behind their heads where the spines are absent. And males turn into kittens (Gods forbid if Kilgharrah finds this) eye ridges and muzzles, (not right in between the eyes, they will stare cross eyed no matter what you do, I have yet to find a way to stop this besides Commands that are still fought. _

_Kilgharrah I find is most partial to petting along the smooth dragon skin on top of his muzzle, just don't thump him there as he is prone to bite you; and rubbing on his eye ridges. Don't be alarmed if a male dragon suddenly begins a low rumbling from their chests, it's natural, called thrumming, pretty much a purr originating from their chests instead of throat, not that they'll say that..._

...

The notes rambled on a bit about how gentle oils rubbed into the scales on Aushia's face helped sooth her when the pregnancy limited sleep, and noted that Kilgharrah reacted badly to rose petal oil, and was partial to a spice oil from the Arian colonies of Baetica_._ Which Merlin mused would be pretty hard to obtain.

Merlin looked further down, and found a soothing little song.

"_Gysgu nawr ddraig,_

_wawr yn llawer,_

_yn agos nos,_

_cysgu mewr heddwch am fy mod ywma_

_Gysgu nawr ddraig,_

_ amser i gwsy,_

_dy feddwl gorffwys,_

_ddydd newydd ar ddeffroad_

_rhaid i chi ddod o hyd i..."_

xxx

Gaius returned some time later with a vial of strong sleep aid, meant to be given in small doses in with a few buckets of water for each one. Only to find Kilgharrah sound asleep, not even his breathing was disturbed, somehow he'd relaxed enough to allow even the babes to settle.

Well, with help from Merlin who sat with his feet propped up on the other chair in the tent.

Kilgharrah's head lay slumbering next to Merlin, the warlock's hand petting the dragon's muzzle as he read, completely engrossed in the dragon book.

Gaius watched silently as Merlin slowly drifted off, hand resting on Kilgharrah and chin falling to his chest.

"Sleep well, dragonlord and dragon."

* * *

Song words:

"_Sleep now dragon, dawn is far, night is near, sleep in peace, for I am here_  
_sleep now dragon, time for slumber, rest thy mind, a new day upon awakening you shall find_."

**Fluffy and informative chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**Review please!  
**


	9. Feeling the Pain

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**This is definitely AU, please don't kill me for the bad plot change...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Feeling the Pain  
**

**Week Nine  
**

xxx

After yet another round of tedious pacing, Kilgharrah was more interested in getting his stiff limbs to cooperate that to listen to Gaius' babbling. The constant pacing was starting to wear on the dragon, and flexing and stretching didn't fully help, his forelegs only hurting words and his hind legs seizing up in painful cramps.

Not to mention the bloody chain still locked on his ankle, the rattling whenever it moved was grating his already thin nerves.

Getting comfortable on the straw bed again was difficult, not counting aching limbs or general weariness, sleeping on his side was the only way to remain comfortable, he'd gained quite a bit of weight in the last two weeks and his abdomen was over double the size it had been when he'd first started throwing up just over two months ago.

Gaius was pleased, after relentlessly bugging the old physician, the dragon had managed to get him to admit why he'd been so nervous over this.

Kilgharrah had made it past the two month mark, and was fine.

Mostly because for dragons, being out in the sun gave them energy, and in turn increased their appetite. The weight gain had allowed the babes to grow without pulling too much from the dragon, and that was without counting the fabulous luster his scales had taken on again. Minus the chain and inability to fly without being over balanced, Kilgharrah was mostly back to old self.

*_grunt_*

Of course there where the babes...

A low sigh made the newly arrived Merlin chuckle, followed by a sympathetic wince as the kicking increased yet again.

"They just won't stay still, will they?"

"No...Merlin...they will not..."

The reply was quiet, sounding weary, and also it held a certain tone of sorrow.

"Less than a month to go."

The attempt at cheering the dragon up failed, a soft whine being the only answer.

"Oh come on, just think for a moment, in less than a month, you'll no long be the only dragon in existence...well you'll still be the only one able to fly and breathe fire, but the babes will grow..."

The dragon had been about to interrupt the teen, but fell silent, his mind grasping the concept fully this time, instead of blowing it away and replacing it with some other unneeded emotion.

Merlin waited for awhile, watching the dragon's head carefully, still unable to tell when he ticked the dragon off or not.

A gentle smile spread the gold lips, erased only briefly by a grimace as a kick hit his upper abdomen, Kilgharrah's breathing hitching a bit before smoothing out.

"They'll be plenty active," Merlin continued, the dragon relaxing under the reassurance, his head settling back onto the straw and eye lids beginning to droop, the gentle smile staying on his face comfortably.

And the alarm bells started blaring.

A group of knights rushed out into the dark courtyard, Arthur shouting orders before dashing over to the tent, grabbing Merlin roughly and dragging him away without a word.

Within moments the men and their horses were gone, but not without a shout reaching the dragon before he drifted into sleep.

"..._Morgana and Morgause_..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah wasn't sure if he was looking forward to not being the last dragon by the end of this month, or the fact that the kicking would cease. One of the babes was quite good at rolling he guessed, and it was really uncomfortable.

The castle was quiet, and Kilgharrah wasn't sure if that was a good thing, not only was Camelot a bit hushed, but the babes had yet to drive him to pacing, which wasn't normal when he'd actually gotten decent sleep that past night.

Before he could ponder much more, Merlin descended the front steps from the main part of the castle, looking tired and peeved, a toad in his hands.

Why there was a toad in his hands, Kilgharrah didn't want to know, but watching Merlin set the toad down and start muttering words to try and put together a spell caught the dragon's attention.

Standing was a little difficult, but not too hard, walking was becoming a bit more of a challenge as his hips had started stretching out, mildly uncomfortably but his tail swayed a bit more than he was used to.

Kilgharrah watched Merlin silently for a moment, eye ridge raising in mild amusement.

"**Toad! Pléascadh! Dún an Bóthar**!"

The shout was surprisingly quieter than Kilgharrah expected, releasing a puff of rotten smoke and a bit of dust, making the dragon sniff and rub his nose on his foreleg.

"_Very_ original young warlock." The dragon griped sarcastically, "But you might want to cease practicing magic in daylight, you're of no use to me dead."

Merlin smirked, then nodded.

Kilgharrah hesitated, then dropped his head a bit to make sure he had Merlin's full attention.

"I am glad you returned safely, what was the result?"

"Morgana and Morguase were attacking a group of travelers, trying to convince them to smuggle the two into Camelot, little did they know the traverlers were trained men, fully able to fight until Arthur and the Knights stepped in, they fled after..."

Kilgharrah saw the boy glance around nervously, and the dragon raised his head like he was stretching, while in reality he checked the windows and saw no one watching them.

"Go on young warlock."

"They fled after they realized I had learned to deflect immobilizing spells, it took a bit but I managed and no one is the wiser except..."

"Oh?"

"Except for me Great Dragon."

Kilgharrah looked up, Lancelot striding towards Merlin with an apple, playfully glaring at the teen to eat before fully taking the dragon in.

"You weren't kidding Merlin."

Choking on a mouthful, Merlin turned to the guy, "Why would I lie about a dragon?"

Lancelot shrugged, "You're prone to a bit of exageration."

"To get _out_ of revealing things, not get into more lies."

"Uh huh, sure."

Merlin tried to shove the boy, only succeeding in dropping his apple that rolled away into the dirt and making Lancelot laugh.

"Nice try but Arthur wasn't lying at you being unable to hold your own in a fight."

"I can to hold my own, just in a slightly different way."

Lancelot chuckled, then turned as a door banged and loud cursing met their ears via echoes.

"I'd forgotten how loud this castle could be."

Kilgharrah snorted, drawing their attention, "You have no idea young knight."

"Knight?"

The dragon nodded as Merlin rolled his eyes, noting the hidden yet obvious riddle in the dragon's tone.

"Not a knight yet, Arhtur's still a Royal Prat."

"Not yet but one day."

"Not helping Kilgharrah."

"That was never my intention young warlock." The dragon replied before more swearing preceded a head clutching male who was obviously hungover.

"By the gods I hate-"

"Drinking?" Came Merlin.

"No, drinking _games_." corrected Lancelot.

The guy groaned, looking rather pale, "No I hate waking up! The drinking is fine and the games even better...but...oww..if I could just sleep through this...oh that would be lovely..."

Lancelot and Merlin couldn't help but laugh, and laugh loudly, earning a hiss and more cursing from the disheveled drinker.

"Stop please! I beg you! Please make it stop!"

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine yelled in frustration, clutching his head as he fell to his knees...

At Arthur's feet.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Lancelot cleared his throat seeing as Gwaine was unable to cease rocking back and forth and swearing.

"I believe sire there was a bit too much ale in Gwaine's celebration last night."

Arthur shook his head, hands on his hips as he watched Gwaine know lie curled on the courtyard stones, whimpering pathetically.

"Don't let him go to a tavern tonight, my father wishes to speak with all of you." Arthur ordered, pointedly meeting Lancelot's gaze as the other nodded, walking away after shaking his head at Gwaine.

Kilgharrah watched him go with a bit of irritation lacing his next words.

"Who else is here Merlin besides these two?"

"Umm...Elyan, Gwen's brother; and...Percival? Is that right Lancelot?"

The other nodded before dragging Gwaine to his feet, beginning to half carry him back to his room, wondering aloud why he had left in the first place and receiving a curse in return.

Gwen came to them next with her stranger of a brother following, just as Kilgharrah had turned to find some place to doze for the next few hours, planning on taking advantage of the lack on movement in his abdomen.

And the dragon's legs buckled.

xxx

One of Gaius' ramblings had mentioned Kilgharrah's high tolerance to pain but not numbness, a halfway good sign for the delivery...Kilgharrah couldn't remember what numbness had to do with it, but he hoped the shooting pain that radiated from his abdomen wasn't what would actually happen.

He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

The babes were thrashing now, either making up for the lack of movement earlier as punishment...

Or by the look in Gaius' eyes something was seriously wrong.

xxx

xx

xxx

Merlin lay collapsed on a blanket spread out on the straw, sleeping off a too strong spell that had worn out the boy quickly, leaving him drained and unconscious.

Kilgharrah had stumbled because of his newly swollen ankles and wrists, stiffness setting in and the dragon lost control as the movement drew him to go dizzy and be unable to compensate for his limbs' lack of mobility.

The pain was from the babies struggling, the fall had damaged something internally and affected something.

Merlin had nearly killed himself trying to heal the dragon...

Gaius begged that it had worked, Kilgharrah sleeping restlessly in the middle of the courtyard for now, Merlin having to draw on the dragon's strength to remain conscious enough to complete the spell.

A low groan preceded Kilgharrah forcing himself to his feet stiffly, nearly crawling onto the soft straw exhaustedly before flopping onto his side.

"What...happened?"

"You fell, I'd warned you about moving too fast."

"Mmm...Merlin?"

"Unconscious, sleeping off a powerful healing spell, he'll be fine by morning."

"..."

Gaius paused after Kilgharrah mumbled something softly, eyes drifting shut once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"The...babes..."

Gaius hesitated, the dragon's speech was slow and slurred, Gaius hoped that was just from exhaustion.

"Resting for now I believe, I...don't know if the healing spell truly made things perfectly alright...but once Merlin was done the thrashing calmed after a moment and they seemed to settle peacefully."

The dragon's gaze drifted away, his mind trying to search through his own body, forcing enough magic forward, he searched harder...and felt that all lied well, at least until the babes woke up.

A weary yawn slid past him, Merlin must have added a light sleeping spell to the babes themselves to let Kilgharrah rest. The magic residue on the healing spell fogged the dragon's mind, but he was able to note the sleeping spell hadn't harmed the babes at all, calming them after the trauma instead.

"Just get some rest Kilgharrah, tomorrow you have to make up for missing two meals today."

The dragon snorted weakly, shifting his head before succumbing to the healing spell's call for sleep.

Gaius watched silently, the dragon's breathing slowing and deepening, moments later the physician noticed Kilgharrah and Merlin were breathing in time with each other.

A rather amusing sight, but both now slept deeply.

The old man let them be, softly blowing out the last of the candles and heading to his own bed and rest.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Don't kill me!  
**


	10. Round of Encouragement

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**This is definitely AU, please don't kill me for the bad plot change...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Round of Encouragement  
**

**Week Eleven Day Six  
**

xxx

Uther watched the dragon pace in the dim evening light, the cloudy overcast keeping the day's activities to a bare minimum as the dark skies predicted a nasty storm soon to release its fury on Camelot.

Eight Days.

Eight days until the babes were supposed to make their debut, the dragon had put on quite a bit more weight and was obviously having trouble walking.

Uther almost mentally called it waddling, but the dragon didn't have that full sway yet, but if Uther remembered Igraine's last couple of weeks, there was a definitive difference between the two gaits.

The king's mind was torn, mostly between the oaths he'd made twenty years ago to keep magic destroyed...and the memory of the first and only time Uther had seen Igraine's home before they were married and in Camelot.

Igraine's family had known a dragonlord, and the dragonlord was close to a dragon who's recently had a set of twin dragon babies.

Both had had radiant blue and green on their long but small bodies, their wings fading to green and yellow while their eyes had been a definitive shade of bright pink, a combination Uther would never forget.

Igraine had found them adorable, something to cherish, just like a newborn child.

Uther had thought the same as the two little dragon's had scrambled around the yard playfully, the dragonlord watching them for their mother while she hunted. The man extremely attentive and watchful, letting absolutely no harm come to the little ones.

The man's strong protectiveness had made Uther believe the dragon babies were just as important as human children.

That belief had lasted until Igraine had died.

Uther remembered standing over those exact same two little dragons, instead of innocence and energy shining in those mysterious eyes, there had been intense, paralyzing fear in the dull pink eyes.

And he remembered his arm lifting and swinging the sword down, their young, soft scales unable to deflect much of anything.

He had walked away listening to the howls of their mother as a dragonlord who he'd threatened within inches of his life brought the dragoness to a stand still, the former guardian of her children the one who delivered the deathblow.

Uther didn't know whether to get the job over with as soon as the babes were born and were too weak to do much...

Or was Igraine's deathbed prediction right...

"..._You should not stray from your path, but if you ever do have a change of heart, let it be on an innocent's life..._"

Uther shook the memories away, watching the dragon return to the tented corner slowly, the panels open to let the area remain cooler and the king ended up seeing the dragon settle onto the bed of straw, now twice as thick as it had been to try and keep the dragon comfortable so close to the babes' arrival.

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah winced as Gaius examined him, more from the kick of one of the babes as a false contraction made his stomach ache. Once or twice a day the false contractions made him stop, his mind once again grasping how soon he'd no longer be the only one.

The physician was quick with his work, and was grinning encouragingly as he moved closer the to the dragon's head.

"Everything's just fine, all progressing normally."

The dragon nodded, not fully noticing as Gaius let the panels drift shut.

The physician blew out the other candles besides one in the tent, leaving Kilgharrah in nearly complete darkness and just enough light to be comforting.

How the dragon had wished for even that little bit of luxury down in that cavern.

The thought of his prison instinctively made his stomach tighten, and the now slower but harder kicking babes fidgeted within him slightly in response, two days ago they had begun responding to his emotions, and mostly it had been fear.

Gaius left after Kilgharrah settled more comfortably into the straw, his back for once not protesting the extra strain.

His eyes drifted shut, sleep coming easy as his acute hearing let the faint wavering of the lone candle lull him and babes to sleep, or at least he fell asleep, the little ones remained still enough to not disturb his much needed rest.

xxx

xx

xxx

It was dark when Kilgharrah woke again, warm enough to almost lull him back to sleep, the babes completely still, only his instincts noting the steady heartbeats.

But the dragon didn't fade back into slumber, instead a soft sound made his head move, the back corner of the tent, where a panel covered the open covered walkway and met with the solid stone wall swished against the rough surface, emitting a black dressed figure, dull black tunic and knee length heavy coat.

Well, Kilgharrah assumed it was black clothing, it was so dark even his eyes couldn't see, and they'd improved the last couple of months.

The figure moved closer slowly, a gloved hand that smelled of something sharp extended cautiously.

The dragon growled, low and dangerous, spiked tail twitching as his wings unfolded to make himself look bigger and instinctively shielding his stomach.

"Easy my friend, I won't hurt you."

"Who-who are you?"

"Sshh...it's alright, I can't tell you just yet-"

"Why?"

"Sshh...hush my friend, your voice carries farther and no one can know I was here, please..."

The hand reached forward slowly, and Kilgharrah let his tail cease it's twitching, the growl dying away as the hand gently rested on his muzzle, the smell of the leather vaguely familiar but his head was still foggy with sleep and the calm presence the stranger was admitting, the person's voice...a man he decided...was heavily accented and pitched differently than was natural to mask his true voice.

"That's it, just relax my friend...I'll not hurt you...be still...my friend."

The dragon gave him a short, low hum, eyes closing in relaxation as the hand rubbed his muzzle soothingly.

"Listen to me my friend, you'll get through this...I know it may be hard...I beg you not to give up...you'll struggle but succeed my friend...please heed my words and never doubt yourself...you can do this...be strong my friend..."

Another low noise, nearly a silent purr, Kilgharrah was drifting asleep again quickly.

The man gave a soft, gentle chuckle, "Be calm my friend...now sleep...sleep...my friend..._sleep_..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah awoke hungry and in pain, the babes long since bruised his ribs and spine even further than the day before.

Gaius had his breakfast waiting, several cows that were not happy at all but Kilgharrah didn't care, they were delicious and settled the babes for hopefully an hour or two, long enough to let Kilgharrah bask in the sun before it grew too hot to the now sensitive scales, the gold armor not liking the need to stretch and shift so much.

The late night visitor must have been a dream, there was no way the babes would remain still for so long, the internal bruising he was sure he had was the explanation.

He must have been in deeper sleep than he'd thought.

Kilgharrah shrugged it off, but as the wind blew to him, bringing smells with it that awakened another around of half hearted longing that as his condition grew the times grew more frequent with it...

The smell that had been infused on the man's leather glove suddenly dawned on him.

_Rosebeӕrn oil_.

* * *

**Cool, two chapters in one day!**


	11. Count Down

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**This is definitely AU, please don't kill me for the bad plot change...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Count Down  
**

**Week Twelve Day Six  
**

xxx

Kilgharrah's mind still thought back to recognizing that foreign smell, only because you couldn't get it without heavy importing fees since it came from a country leagues away across a sea from Albion.

The oil was rare, so much that Kilgharrah was surprised he recognized it, having not smelled or seen the oil in nearly three decades, long before the Great Purge.

The only one he knew who could acquire it had been Balinor...

His breath hitched, partially from memories filled with overwhelming emotions that normally would have driven him mad, and partially from the contraction that made his back throb.

A low groan from the dragon was echoed by Merlin, the warlock lying on a arrangement of blankets with a forearm draped over his eyes. Gaius had assigned Merlin to staying with Kilgharrah permanently, using the excuse of keeping Gwaine busy by helping Arthur and out of the taverns.

Merlin didn't twitch as Kilgharrah winced, only yawning widely as the false contraction faded, Gaius said that the false ones were "half" contractions, when Kilgharrah had asked what that meant...

The physician could only wince sympathetically.

The dragon could have them literally any hour, and not a moment too soon, over three times the size Kilgharrah had been leaving the cavern, Merlin was pretty sure the babes would be healthy and quite "alive" when moving around.

Speaking of moving, the low grunts sliding from the dragon hadn't ceased, and Merlin sighed softly, turning to watch Kilgharrah try to shift to be more comfortable and fail miserably. He was now too big to move much, and Gaius didn't allow as much pacing as the babes movement required. The dragon gave up with a sigh, stretching his neck out and letting his head rest on the straw, trying to force himself to doze off, nights of decent sleep nearly impossible unless too exhausted to cope.

Which was becoming more and more frequent.

The dragon grumbled a bit, wings shifting instinctively to cover his much extended abdomen as footsteps drew closer to the half closed tent, Merlin tucked into the shade of the panel that was shut.

"Merlin..."

The warlock looked up at the whisper, Arthur watching the dragon closely, Kilgharrah had slipped into an almost too light of a doze, but at least it was rest.

"Yes sire?"

Arthur glanced at the servant when Merlin's voice slurred a little, seeing the exhaustion that nearly mirrored the dragon's, "Have you been getting any sleep Merlin?"

"Not really."

The prince's eyebrows rose a little, the only acknowledgment Merlin received as he turned back to watch Kilgharrah.

Soon enough, the dragon grunted loudly, stirring from his doze blearily to wince as kicking made his entire left side ache before blinking slowly and trying to get back to sleep.

Arthur's hands moved to his hips, his gaze following the dragon's sluggish movements carefully.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Go to the kitchens in an hour, and bring the dragon what'll be given to you."

Before Merlin could even sit up enough to look Arthur in the eye, the prince had walked away.

xxx

xx

xxx

The kitchen staff ended up helping Merlin move the large cauldron out to the courtyard, then backed away hastily once there as Kilgharrah was lying out in the sun again, luckily Lancelot was un occupied and fully willing to give his friend a hand.

The cauldron held over a dozen gallons of laced broth, Arthur having gone to Gaius for herbs to add to it, mostly sleep aids and relaxing herbs. Basically it was a dragon sized cup of weak tea.

The dragon was too unfocused to recognize them right away, Merlin stepped up to his head slowly, carefully taking his hand and rubbing the dragon's muzzle.

After several minutes, Kilgharrah was able to realize they were there, soon able to move to see them better, still his moving was slow and tired.

"What...is it...*_yawn_*...young warlock?"

Merlin hissed at him, glancing across the courtyard to Uther walking with his son towards the practice field.

The dragon glanced to Merlin apologetically, yawning again before setting his head done once more.

"Brought you something that might help you sleep."

Kilgharrah nodded a little, eyes still shut but Merlin knew he wasn't going to drift off anytime soon.

"If...*_yawn_*...it doesn't...w*_yawn_*ork...do whatever...it takes...*_moan_*..."

Merlin caught the dragon's gaze, understanding immediately that Kilgharrah was nearly begging him to either use magic or possibly even a dragonlord command to let him rest for a few hours.

The dragon drank down the broth, moving a bit faster than Merlin had seen him move in the last few days, and by judging how he was struggling to keep his nose from dipping into the basin too far aftr the first few sips the herbs were working.

Lancelot nudged Merlin after they'd returned the basin to the kitchen, gesturing across the courtyard to the dragon lying against one wall.

Thankfully, he was deeply asleep.

xxx

xx

xxx

When the dragon awoke, it was dark out besides the lit torches, Gaius was beside him, reading as he leaned against the dragon's shoulder companionably.

"Mmm...how long was I asleep?"

"Several hours, I'm guessing it was good sleep."

"Mhmm...much better that I've had in a while."

The old man chuckled, then moved as the dragon shifted a little, eye ridges narrowing a bit after a moment.

"Something wrong Kilgharrah?"

"The babes...they're...not moving..."

Gaius smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, that's normal, the closer to their birth the less they move, mainly out of lack of room to do so. As long as you feel them shift or something every few hours everything's fine, unless of course you're in labor then they won't move at all."

The dragon almost commented on the last bit until whichever little one inside him liked to roll did so rather roughly, which in turn triggered more kicking for a few moments and then settled.

Kilgharrah shifted again, grumbling softly.

"What is it?"

The dragon sighed in frustration, "...stomach itches...driving me mad..."

Gaius chuckled moving further down the dragon's body and lightly scratching at the place the dragon's wing had attempted to do the same.

A low hum was his thanks, Kilgharrah moving a little every once in a while to direct Gaius' hand, the physician soothing the irritation with ease.

The old man chuckled, watching the dragon slip back into sleep easily.

"Sleep well Kilgharrah."

xxx

xx

xxx

Merlin was sound asleep by the time the physician returned to his chambers, the boy must have been eating his supper when he'd fallen asleep sitting down and leaning against the table. All Gaius could do was spread a blanket over his shoulders and pillow under the boy's head.

Gaius sat on the edge of his own bed, and went back to reading on the final stages of Kilgharrah's condition, everything was going smoothly, which while it was a surprise considering his starting condition, Gaius wasn't taking any chances.

He would have to begin stocking up on certain herbs, for the first week the babes ate little else besides extremely soft meat, which Gaius could easily acquire and add to by adding herbs when he softened the food. While the babes may be active in the womb, they could only hope that the energy remained after birth, it was still likely there would be complications.

Gaius only hoped Kilgharrah would have the strength to deliver the babes.

Walking would soon grow too difficult for the dragon to perform for nearly any length of time, swelling of his lower legs was starting to cause too much pain, plus the added weight that was tenfold what the dragon had been.

As long as Uther kept funding the dragon's meals, Gaius didn't have to worry about the dragon not eating enough.

But what would happen once the babes were born?

* * *

**Tada!**


	12. It's Time

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**This is definitely AU, please don't kill me for the bad plot change...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**It's Time  
**

**Week Fourteen  
**

xxx

Arthur leaned against the balcony railing that over looked the courtyard, watching the dragon try to sleep.

The dragon was overdue, possibly because of his long imprisonment and poor condition, either way it was making him miserable and extremely moody.

The dragon's head lifted, pained grimace etching his face as a fore paw rubbed his swollen abdomen futilely, nothing was keeping the babes settled now, especially since walking was extremely difficult with swollen ankles that couldn't stand the weight pressing them onto sore feet in contact with the rough courtyard stones.

The prince could hear the muffled groan as the dragon's head dropped back down, weariness the only thing centered in his mind.

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers, cleaning them instead of bugging Gaius or the dragon, the latter trying to maintain his position as court physician and the dragon's health, the former just downright irritable.

Arthur watched for a moment longer, then disappeared into the castle halls.

xxx

xx

xxx

Kilgharrah's fitful doze was constantly disturbed by the sharp moving of the babes, they refused to settle once they started moving, instead of infrequent little spurts, nearly on the hour bouts of activity was driving Kilgharrah mad.

The dragon had heard the prince's footsteps make their way to him, and heard his enter the tent, the desire to return to sleep kept the dragon from acknowledging the boy.

Which didn't matter as Arthur moved to be somewhere near Kilgharrah's tail, a faint rattle and then soft click was all the dragon heard before Kilgharrah let out a loud sigh of relief, head lifting as he realized what happened.

The shackle was unlocked and open.

Slowly moving to avoid bumping the prince, Kilgharrah stretched his sore ankle, flexing the human arm length talons before setting the hind paw down.

Arthur watched silently, hands on his hips and one holding a ring with a single key on it, a dragon's scale the accent on the buckle that would hold the ring to a belt.

"Can you walk?"

The dragon nodded, Arthur not meeting his gaze, only staring critically at the swollen and heavily scarred ankle.

"The castle has terrible grounds for walking, the practice fields and surrounding wood would be better, no reason to keep you from sleep since you obviously need it, the babes will settle faster this way."

The prince turned, heading towards the main gates of the castle as Kilgharrah stumbled slowly to his feet, struggling with the extra weight that dragged his back into a heavy, painful arch.

Arthur shoved the chain link that was hooked onto gate off, leading the way outside the castle and onto softer ground, Kilgharrah following in his now lumbering gait.

xxx

xx

xxx

Merlin was out or breath as he jogged outside of Camelot's walls, searching the open area for any sign of the hard to miss gold dragon.

His mind told him the dragon was fine, his dragonlord within had told him something was wrong as soon as the key had been slipped into the shackle's lock.

Rounding another corner to run along the length of castle wall that held the grate that led down into the dragon's prison cavern, Merlin found Kilgharrah, and Arthur.

The two were just walking, not saying anything but neither disturbed by the others companionship and presence.

The young warlock caught up with them, breathing still harsh, but settling as he walked alongside Arthur.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like Merlin? We're walking, what else would we be doing?"

"I don't know, you could be out here for a private practice session with your sword."

"With a _dragon_?"

"You wanted a critical audience."

"At least he'd be better than you."

"Hey!"

"Merlin, you can't even lift a sword half the time that was made for someone your size, or well at least your height, you're too much of a stick to do much at all."

"And you're too much of a Prat to know that I have my own ways of fighting."

"And you're too much of an idiot to realize that for you, fighting is impossible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well I-"

*_gasp_*

The argument stopped dead as Kilgharrah winced softly, neck and head tucked tight against his side.

While whitish clear fluid ran down his hind legs.

Immediately, Merlin tapped the dragon's fore leg, the only part he could reach.

"Kilgharrah..."

The dragon's head lowered, nostrils flaring in panic and fear brightening the gold eyes.

Merlin gently rubbed the massive head, smoothing the lines on the dragon's cheek and below his eye.

"Sshhh...it's alright..."

"Nnoo..."

"Kilgharrah, it's fine, it's okay, I promise...Arthur get Gaius."

The Prince took off at a run, heading for a side door to the lower castle halls.

"Come on Kilgharrah, let's get back to the courtyard, everything's fine."

This time the dragon tried to pull away, but Merlin had been gently holding his jaw in reassurance and the grip tightened.

"Nnoo..."

"Kilgharrah, you must get somewhere else, you'll need to be comfortable-"

"Not safe."

The dragon's voice shook, his eyes glancing further up the castle.

As if looking for _Uther_.

Merlin nodded, checking to make sure Arthur was gone before whispering a soft word in the ancient language, opening the huge grate that covered the only dragon accessible opening to the cavern.

xxx

xx

xxx

Arthur stumbled a bit in the dim light, carrying a torch for Gauis as they made their way further into the dim cavern, Merlin hadn't showed up with the dragon in the courtyard, and by the time Gaius and Gwen were ready to leave the physician's chambers, the three decided the dragon had refuge in the only safe place he'd known for two decades.

The prince couldn't blame the dragon, even after nearly two and half months in the courtyard, the dragon had always been a little uneasy.

The trio made it to the area where Merlin was soothing the dragon, Kilghararh shifting uncomfortably and extremely nervous.

Gaius set his bag down and went to the dragon's lowered head, murmuring softly to Merlin who moved away as Gaius gently rubbed the dragon's cheek, pieces of their conversation drifting in the echo ridden chamber.

"...scared..."

"I know...relax...going to be fine..."

"...can't...not..."

"Yes you are..."

"..Mmm..."

"Sshh...just lie still, you're fine," Gaius voice rose slightly as Kilgharrah did as told and laid down on his side, wings covering him like a gold shield.

"Rest now Kilgharrah, everything's fine."

The dragon whined softly, eyes drifting shut against his will, sleep for once coming easily.

"Merlin, go and fetch more torches while Gwen and I get the blankets, Arthur you stay here, he's in a heavy enough sleep to not notice us leaving, but if he's left alone he will most likely wake up, just someone's presence will keep him sleeping for as long as he can."

The prince didn't argue, just watched the dragon shift a little while the others left to prepare.

xxx

xx

xxx

Arthur jerked as a hand rested on his shoulder, he'd been sitting against a rock with his arms crossed and feet propped up on another, he must have been lulled into a doze by the dragon's deep breathing.

"Easy my son."

The prince craned his neck to see his father watching the slumbering dragon, dressed simply in a heavy tunic for the cavern's chill.

"Father?"

"How fares it?"

"I think fine, the dragon's been asleep for awhile."

"Your mother did the same the afternoon before you were born."

Arthur stared at his father's pensive face, the older eyes lost in thought.

The two remained in silence for several moments, Kilgharrah's deep breathing the only sound until the others returning footsteps echoed a bit.

And Kilgharrah woke up gasping for breath.

The dragon hissed in air as fast as his lungs would exhale in heavy gusts, eyes clenched shut and grimacing as he sat up fast, one fore paw trying to rub away the pain, the other shaking from bracing himself upright.

Gaius was immediately at the dragon's side, hand on his foreleg as the panicked gold eyes opened for a few seconds then clenched shut again with a sharp gasp and soft whimper.

"It's alright, just breathe..."

The dragon settled after a moment, settling to lie half propped up on a lower forelimb, his equivalent of a forearm, breathing slowing as Gaius murmured soothingly.

"The labor pains come in pairs, as they grow in strength the pause in between narrows down to be only a moment of two. After the next pair I can give you a guess on how long."

Kilgharrah nodded, head lowing a bit more but not settling to rest on the ground or fore limb, even Arthur who knew little of dragons knew he was scared.

The next half hour was mostly setting torches in cracks of rocks and lighting them, giving the area where Kilgharrah now lay a soft glow, soothing and usable without being too bright.

Just over the half hour mark on the sand glass Gaius had brought, Kilgharrah gasped and sat up again, hissing in air hastily.

"Easy, it's alright."

"Harder...this...time...uuughh..."

Kilgharrah laid back a little slower this time, the remnants of the pain still evident.

"Good that's completely normal, the strength of them will grow as the night goes on, you're doing fine."

"How...long..."

"A couple of hours or so, just relax, everything's fine."

xxx

Merlin had flipped the sand glass over for the second time since arriving down in the cavern with the torches close to a quarter of an hour ago as Kilgharrah groaned loud enough to make the warlock wince in sympathy, the contractions now strong and close enough together to keep the dragon from settling back onto his side in between like he desperately wanted to.

According to the dragon book Gaius had, while some dragons lay on their side the entire delivery, Kilgharrah seemed better able to handle the pain by halfway sitting up, which as the contractions grew tighter together, Merlin wasn't the only one noticing Gaius' look of concern.

"Kilgharrah, can you move?"

"How?"

The dragon was still able to speak, albeit in short spurts to keep his halfway rhythmic breathing steady, that wouldn't last for much longer.

"Either lie on your side-"

Kilgharrah interrupted with a deep groan, partially from the pain but mostly from disagreeing with Gaius, "...hurts..."

"Then can you kneel? This won't go anywhere unless you can move your tail." The physician directed, backing away fast as the dragon lurched a bit, then roll onto his knees.

"Oohhh..."

"Is that worse Kilgharrah?"

"Noo...mmm...feels...gooood..."

The dragon's eyes fell shut, breath evening out as his tail naturally stretched away from his legs, Gaius moving to rub the dragon's upper leg encouragingly.

"Good, you're doing fine."

Merlin watched from his seat next to Gwen, seeing Uther and Arthur spectating silently and amazed, Kilgharrah's wings were nearly completely folded against his back, jutting out a little but otherwise stiff and naturally out of the way.

The dragon hissed loudly once more, from his kneeling position he couldn't use his forepaws to rub his aching stomach, instinctively adapting by rocking his hips a little and settling lower onto his hind legs.

Barely a moment after the latest contraction the dragon roared, neck stretching forward and head low to the ground, abdomen rippling as the dragon's hips stretched as much as the powerful contractions forced the internal muscles to do the same.

The pain didn't cease as Gaius waved at Gwen and Merlin, talking impossible with how loud the dragon was crying out, Judging by the pitch shift in the roar...

Merlin gasped as his arms reflexively wrapped around the long body of the sticky-wet newborn, the long neck, wings, and tail flopping down limply as Gwen rushed to get the little one's face dry and jaws open.

A second later the newborn thrashed once, coughing up mucus and birth fluids from its lungs before drawing in its first breaths, not deep ones, but not shallow, weak ones either.

Gwen took the newborn in a blanket, carrying the newborn foal sized little one towards Kilgharrah's fore legs, off to the side but close enough for Kilgharrah to see clearly as she began rubbing it with a warm cloth.

The dragon panted for air, halfway hearing Gaius say he'd get a few moments break before the next babe. Gwen shifted as the massive gold head lowered to the baby, it shifted a bit, managing to raise it's head and bump the nose of the older dragon before settling onto the blanket.

Kilgharrah nuzzled the tiny scaled neck that stretched out from the body whose sides expanded with each healthy breath.

Gwen continued to clean off the little one, revealing under the birthing fluids the light blue and light green scales, small patches of dark blue such as where horns would grow and a few markings.

The newborn squeaked once, jerking as it realized it had made the noise itself then whimpering a little, settling as Kilgharrah's snout nuzzled its neck once more.

Gaius quickly examined the slowly blinking little one, long neck weaving a bit as its head tried to get off the blanket.

"Aren't you a fine little one?"

"Gaius!"

Kilgharrah's head swung away from the little one roughly, his fore talons digging into the rock for balance and support before the heavy panting for air drew the dragon to roaring once more.

This time the dragon was choking on air in panic as he struggled to breathe and bear the pain. Gaius shifted to better make himself heard.

"Come now Kilgharrah, bear down it's alright...just push!"

The dragon heaved hard, hips rocking a little as the pained grimace returned to his face, a deep moan preceded an even deeper cry as Kilgharrah growled a little, abdomen heaving as hard as he did.

And Arthur caught the newborn.

Having come up behind Merlin when the dragon had struggled for longer than the first, the wriggling and coughing long bodied newborn fell into Arthur's arms, thrashing and coughing up fluid all over him before letting out a high wail, squalling irritably as Merlin wrapped another blanket around the flopping form.

Arthur relinquished the little one to Merlin as soon as he'd untangled his arms from the wriggling newborn, the servant carrying the bundle away to be near its sibling.

Kilgharrah didn't move his head this time, neck sore and head hanging low as he shakily caught his breath, eyes watching Merlin dry off the struggling little one before it finally settled, opting to lie tangled in a blanket while its elder sibling was half curled on top of its own.

The dragon tried to lift his head higher, only managing to groan weakly, "...Gaius..."

"Easy now Kilgharrah...the babes sleep for a few hours after emerging, they'll be fine..."

Kilgharrah nodded, eyes drifting shut as he instinctively rocked his hips again, either in an attempt to drive the aching stiffness from them or if the pain was building again, they couldn't tell.

The dragon hissed violently,heavy gusts of air drying his already sore throat further as he heaved once, twice...

And Gaius caught the third newborn.

Kilgharrah's eyes widened a little before softening, breathing evening out as Gaius examined the two newest babes.

"Gaius, I thought you said..."

"Merlin, I said there was more than one, I didn't say how many."

The boy looked to the physician before glancing to the weakly grinning dragon, apparently Kilgharrah had known as well.

"And you didn't say anything?"

Kilgharrah blinked slowly, "I didn't really know for sure, only they moved too much for just twins."

The dragon slowly eased down to lie on his side, sore and aching, wanting to just sleep and too exhausted to realize someone else had entered the chamber.

"Don't rest yet, you're just past halfway my friend."

Kilgharrah's head jerked up, already growling low and dangerous as his tail swayed warningly. Because of how he was lying, the dragon couldn't see the intruder, but Uther had drawn his blade in reflex.

Arthur didn't.

The prince was in position where Kilgharrah could see him standing casually, watching the newcomer carefully.

"You're supposed to be dead."

The intruder chuckled, stepping forward when Arthur yanked his father's blade from his hand, tucking it into his belt.

"If I were dead milord, then the dragon may not last the night."

Arthur nodded, stepping aside and gesturing for the black dressed man to keep walking.

Kilgharrah growled weakly as the stranger walked to him, taking a wide turn around the Gwen and Merlin protected babes to avoid upsetting the exhausted dragon who was running on only bare minimum instincts.

"Easy my friend, I shall not hurt you..."

The black gloved hand extended cautiously made the dragon pull back, but a sharp contraction made him moan deeply, too exhausted to move much more other than grimacing.

Kilgharrah's nostrils flared in panic, in turn bringing the foreign smell of the gloves to his weary mind.

"Rosebeӕrn oil...it can't...ooohhhh..."

The dragon tried to get to his feet, the pain nearly driving him mad as he again felt like he had to bear down, but the angle he was at wouldn't let him.

"Sshh...calm down, I won't hurt you...my friend...you know who I am...be calm..._my brother_..."

The dragon's eye ridges narrowed, then softened, the massive gold head lowering and lightly resting in the palm reaching for him as the man let his hat fall back on its string.

"...Balinor..."

"Sshh...I told you...you never listen do ya my friend...you're doing fine..."

The dragon tried to reply, then groaned deeply, one of those heart vibrating noises that made anyone with a conscience wince in sympathy.

"Come on Kilgharrah, you have to get up..."

The dragon shook his head, but did begin to shift, his slow movements wracked with pain and dragged out with exhaustion.

Kilgharrah had just settled onto his knees again, hips spread painfully and he _roared_...

Nothing

Balinor reached for the dragon's head, Kilgharrah dropping it weakly to rest lightly on the man's shoulder, the arm held out to hold the opposite jaw and Balinor rubbed the gold cheek.

"Steady my friend..." The dragon groaned loud enough to cut off the soothing mantra, Balinor wincing a little before continuing, encouraging the dragon.

"Sshh...come on...it's alright...steady now...breathe my brother...breathe...come now...you're doing fine..."

Kilgharrah held back the next roar, moaning miserably instead as he heaved hard...but not hard enough...

xxx

Arthur turned as a whispering hiss made it to his ears past the moans of the dragon, and saw Merlin's _gold_ eyes locked on the dragon, mouth muttering a language he'd never heard.

_Magic_...

The prince had no time to do much of anything after he realized the servant's secret, the dragon roared again, and Arthur could hear the agony tinging the cry.

Heck, the obvious strain marring the dragon's face as he stretched his neck out in any attempt to stop the pain...

"Yes!"

The dragon heaved again, this time for air, Balinor rubbing the "back" of his neck, trying to calm him as Gaius scrambled to dry off a dark colored newborn.

Arthur moved closer, going to help the physician, noting under the birth fluids the newborn was black with green markings on the scales.

The newborn flopped off the blanket, choking as it vomited up the fluid in its lungs, Arthur caught the little one to keep it's tiny head off the hard ground.

It seemed to sigh in relief, head against the prince's elbow, one fore paw gripping his forearm and body half collapsed across Arthur's legs.

Arthur watched the babe take a handful of weak breaths before going still, a bit of shaking proved the dreaded thought as Gaius looked close to tears.

The newborn was dead.

xxx

Kilgharrah winced out a groan, his throat sore, lungs aching, mind torn and drained, everything else just plain exhausted. His knees shook with the effort of holding him up, and his hips throbbed. The dragon was glad for Balinor's presence, the soothing hands and voice a boon the agony filled haze.

A sharp cry tore from his lips, desperate and hurting, not lasting as long as the last attack, relief coming quickly and out of the corner of his dull and tired eye, another slowly wriggling bundle added itself to the others.

Before he had time to lower his head again, the waves of pain returned, nearly blinding as his abdomen contracted several agonizing times before he could _feel_ when he really needed to bear down, it hurt more to let the contractions hit hard and fast without pushing, but he was too tired, just wanting this to be over...

A loud squawk beat Gaius' cry for Kilgharrah to settle for the few moments break, the faint sound making it past the pained ringing in his ears was the soft slaps of something small flopping on a blanket and relief flooded him.

The pain returned almost instantly, no pause this time, he hadn't realized Balinor had gone to Gaius behind him until the man yelled out a second after the afterbirth slid free with a torrent of fluid and blood.

Kilgharrah panted for breathe, tongue rasping against chapped lips in desperation to draw in air to needy lungs past a burning throat.

He couldn't really feel Balinor's gentle hands cleaning his legs and tail, not anymore at least; a last final contraction made him stiffen halfway between standing fully, making him wince a little before forcing his aching body forward a few paces, easing down to lie on his side at the edge of the torches, hind legs outstretched to ease his sore hips.

Merlin turned from his cleaning task as the massive gold boy lowered onto the cavern floor, sore and weary beyond belief.

Kilgharrah forced his eyes open with each exhausted blink, watching Balinor move towards him again after crouching near the newborns.

The oil soaked, gloved hand patted his neck, earning a soft noise, the dragon blinking rapidly to remain conscious.

"...*chuckle*...sleep my friend, they'll come to no harm..."

"...Mmm..."

"Rest Kilgharrah, I promise. I won't leave while you rest."

The dragon didn't look to his old friend, instead Kilgharrah locked gazes with Merlin in a questioning stare.

"I'm not leaving, not til they're clean anyway, which could take as long as how long you need to sleep."

The dragon smirked weakly, yawning softly before nodding to his young pupil, letting his head loll to one side as sleep overtook his senses.

Merlin smiled and began wiping off the last born, it flopped whenever he did so, showing it was still awake and thriving, his job went smoothly until a strong hand gripped his forearm and yanked him to the opposite edge of the torches from the dragon.

Arthur spun the boy around, eyes angry and glaring as he whispered hastily to avoid anyone else hearing them.

"When were you going to tell me you could do magic Merlin?"

* * *

**Tada!**


	13. And Then There Were

**Thank you to my reviewers and the favorites!**

**I shall continue!**

**This is definitely AU, please don't kill me for the bad plot change...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**And Then There Were...  
**

xxx

Kilgharrah sighed sleepily as he awoke, his lungs expanding and contracting slowly, but deeply, the air entering his nostrils holding faint traces of the damp cavern, but also of a warm fire and...

..._dragons_...

Opening his eyes, the golden gaze settled on Gwen kneeling over a dark blue and dark maroon...

Dracling

The baby didn't move a whole lot as Gwen cleaned the tiny scales, just breathed steadily, tiny eyes closed.

His stomach ached, and as Kilgharrah shifted to lay differently, he noticed everything was sore, not a pained sore...like a pleasant sore feeling.

The dragon yawned, lifting his head and stretching a little, scales creaking a bit uncomfortably as he lifted himself into a stiff crouch to lean forward and nuzzle the dark blue baby.

Gwen leaned back, giving the massive and slightly unsteady dragon enough room.

Merlin smiled from where he was gently stroking another baby in his lap, this one pale colored, a crystal white and blood mahogany color, a sharp contrast on its tiny scales.

"Mornin' Kilgharrah."

The dragon hummed, gently nudging the dark blue baby to roll it onto its side.

Merlin smirked as the usually blunt and slightly sarcastic dragon acted soft and gentle as he lightly cleansed the fragile newborn.

The baby in Merlin's lap finally drew Kilgharrah's attention elsewhere after several moments, squealing in protest as another baby landed rather awkwardly on it.

Kilgharrah's hot breath made Merlin wince a little as the massive muzzle lowered into his lap, the powerful jaws impossibly gentle as they lifted the attacking baby off its smaller sibling.

Ever so carefully, Kilgharrah settled the baby in between his massive forelegs, moments later the baby's true color shone under its parent's care.

"Oh wow..."

Kilgharrah couldn't see the baby easily, his neck still too sore to bend much further and...the baby was so _tiny_...he was more worried too much movement would seriously harm the little one.

The old dragon almost asked for assistance out loud, the baby was curled against his elbow and he really couldn't move without possibly dislodging its tiny, soft claws that gripped his worn scales.

"_Merlin..._"

The boy looked up confused as Kilgharrah tried to flex his neck far enough, wincing as he was still too stiff.

"_Merlin._"

"_Uhh...yes?_"

"_A little...*_sigh_*...please.._."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, then saw exactly where the baby had settled itself, and Kilgharrah's plight, though dragons couldn't blush, the huge male definitely fit the part of embarrassed.

"Come here little one...no...let go will you?"

The baby reluctantly crawled off, and Kilgharrah saw why Gwen and Merlin were just staring at the baby.

Though it was the second born, it was the largest of the four newborns, and the most radiant, Kilgharrah's tender care had revealed a deep, rich gold color that could rival Kilgharrah's own hide.

The old male hummed soothingly as Merlin had to put the little one down as it struggled in his grip, the boy backed away as Kilgharrah nuzzled the brilliant colored baby.

"My aren't you a beautiful one darling..."

Merlin smiled, for once seeing Kilgharrah a completely different being than he'd ever seen in the dragon, then the dragon's words sank in.

"Darling? That one is female?"

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed, "Yes, _she_ is."

Merlin held his hands up in peace as he backed up a step, turning when Kilgharrah snorted in warning as Merlin's unknowing feet were a little too close for his liking to one of the other babies.

"Kilgharrah?"

"Hmm?"

Gwen shifted the dark blue and maroon newborn off her lap, "What is the difference between males and females, Merlin and I can't tell."

"The horns."

"Huh?"

Kilgharrah looked up at Merlin, growling a little irritably. "Mer-lin..."

"What'd I do?"

"Hush you two."

They both looked to Gwen as she settled the dark blue baby on the blanket.

"Is the number of horns the difference?"

Kilgharrah nodded, "Odds are males, evens are females."

Merlin nodded in understanding, glancing up at Kilgharrah's crest of five horns.

"So...that's...Two males and two females, nice pairs Kilgharrah."

The old male snorted a bit, shifting a foreleg to gently pin the gold female as she tried to climb up his nose.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Kilgharrah visibly bristled as Uther stepped further into the lopsided ring of light, Gaius, Arthur, and Balinor right with him.

"Now that you're mobile, let's get-"

The huge dragon growled, "_Merlin...get behind me NOW..._"

The boy took a few steps back as the dragon moved to stand over the babies and Gwen, face set in a sharp expression of fury as he snarled.

Uther dared step closer to the dragon, and Kilgharrah did the unthinkable as they realized Uther was holding several leather bags.

He lunged.

Gaius had jumped back, shielding Arthur as Balinor dragged the three of them to the ground as Kilgharrah roared, fear pinning Uther to the ground.

"Balinor! Do something!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean y-"

"Gaius I lost my powers! They've been gone ever since I left Camelot the last time!"

"_**Ástyntan smyltnes **__**eftforgiefnes, ðu béon geborgen, híeran mé híeran, éadnes mín wéalcynn**_!"

Kilgharrah winced, pulling his head back from Uther and shutting his eyes tight, backing up a step and bending his head to face Merlin. Head not fully lowered in submission but it was enough to convince Arthur to scramble up and and yank Uther back. The prince whistled shrilly, and Lancelot and Percival coming to him from the tunnel.

"Take my father back up to the castle, and resume guarding the entrance, no one comes down without my permission."

Lancelot nodded, the two gripping the still in shock Uther's upper arms and leading him away.

"_**Éadnes mín níðdraca..**_."

Kilgharrah's head dropped the last few feet for Merlin to be able to reach it, the dragon chuckling a little bit as the boy stroked his muzzle.

Balinor stood angrily, "What the hell was that for! You blasted wyrm!"

Kilgharrah glared at the man, but didn't react with the malice he had with Uther.

After helping Gaius to his feet, Balinor stepped over to Kilgharrah, thumping his fist against the bowed chest, the dragon as submissive as he could get without being in pain.

Kilgharrah didn't budge, his attention focused on Merlin, and Balinor took a step back.

"Never thought I'd see the day."

Gaius smirked at his old friend, "Oh?"

"Kilgharrah doesn't take to Dragonlord commands easily, for the longest time he fought my own as well, youth was a big problem and only after years of gaining his trust did he truly accept me...but Merlin..."

"Has that dragon wrapped around his finger...figuratively of course."

Balinor nodded, then cleared his throat, "Kilgharrah, _tu adhuc recorder me frater meus_?"

A low rumble preceded Merlin nodding and Kilgharrah's massive head swinging to face Balinor, a soft noise the only greeting he gave the older man as the head stretched to reach between Balinor and Gaius.

Balinor out right laughed, shaking his head at Kilgharrah when the dragon's eyes turned questioning. Kilgharrah bowed and lowered his head for Merlin, crouching in submission to the young dragonlord, instead of doing the same for Balinor...he just lowered his head out of necessity because of height. Strange how quickly the master can become the acquaintance with a simple transfer of power.

Balinor patted the dragon's nose, then tapped his neck to get the dragon to move and settle away from the babies, he needed to check them over again.

Kilgharrah did so slowly, and not just from stiff joints, lying down on one side of the blankets and wrapping his tail around it loosely.

Balinor slowly stepped over the gold tail, keeping his gaze mostly on Kilgharrah before crouching next to the last born, the dark blue baby.

"Three crest...four crest...four crest...and..."

Kilgharrah's eye ridges furrowed, Balinor was blocking his view of the first born, supposedly the other male if Merlin had been correct.

"Balinor."

"Wait my friend."

The gold dragon sighed, trying to look around him, but the baby was right in Balinor's shadow.

"Balinor...what is it?"

The man ignored Gaius, just moved the blanket a bit more to show the physician who moaned softly, quickly crouching down with Balinor.

"Oh dear...it can't be..."

"I knew I'd seen that female's colors before," Balinor snapped, gesturing to the white and mahogany female, sighing heavily as he shifted in his crouch. "Gaius..."

"I know...I just can't believe it..."

"I...it makes sense...it explains so much..."

"But is it true?"

"Gaius _look_ at them."

"Balinor...It...I don't know...it just can't be..."

"Well..."

"What?"

"There's only one way to find out..."

Gaius shoved the man, "Balinor you said yourself you can't command any longer, something like that could kill you!"

Kilgharrah growled, "Will one of you tell me what is wrong?"

Balinor sighed again, helping Gaius to his feet before stepping back from the blankets to allow Kilgharrah to see, "Look at the white female, tell me who you see."

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes but complied, and his head jerked back with a whine as he saw what Balinor and Gaius did.

"Noo..."

"I beg you my friend to calm down before you see your firstborn."

Kilgharrah shook his head and turned to where Balinor had crouched again to stroke the little male.

The old male groaned softly, his eyes flooding with pain that made Merlin wince and step forward.

"Gaius? What's wrong with the colors?"

The physician sighed heavily, turning to the boy, "The female's were of a very well known Dragon Elder, the first to be slain at the start of the Great Purge. The male's..."

Kilgharrah moaned softly, turning away.

"Gaius?"

"Kilgharrah's...mate..."

Before anyone could react, Kilgharrah lunged to his feet, leaping into the air quickly and shooting off into the cavern gloom.

Then the sound of the grate opening interrupted Balinor's howl for the dragon to stop.

xxx

Arthur reached the upper parts of the castle first, watching out a window as the dragon soared west at a speed that only another dragon could accomplish.

Within seconds the gold dragon was gone.

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Rage over took his thinking, once he was far out over the oceans he let his grief, anger, and confusion rip from his chest with his howls, letting the skies shake with his fury.

How could the gods...the powers...the old religion do this to him?

He'd managed to survive after his mate had passed, surviving as the last dragon...and the babes...and now seeing who they were...why?

A sharp tug tapped his aching heart, and then an inquiring presence gently asked for permission to enter his mind.

"..."

"_Kilgharrah?_"

"What is it Merlin?"

"_Where are you?_"

"Far away."

"_Would you come back please?_"

"You could just _order_ me young warlock."

"_I don't_ want _to order you, I'd rather you come back on your own but_..."

"But what?"

"_The babes need you, they won't settle down and_..."

"Merlin?"

"_Something's wrong...I think you need to come back soon...I honestly don't know how to explain this_."

Kilgharrah opened his mind a bit more to the young dragonlord, it wasn't hard to hear the concern in his voice.

The main emotions at the forefront of Merlin's mind were concern and...worried fear.

The dragon could feel Merlin's relief and comfort as his flying slowed, and then changed direction.

Out of respect, Merlin began to pull away mentally, begin to break off the connection.

"Merlin?"

"_Yes?_"

"D-do you...stay with me...please...I...I don't know...if...I'd keep myself coming back without a distraction..."

A small bubble of giddiness poked Kilgharrah's mind, like a young child finally asked to do something with an older sibling that was usually disdained. Merlin settled quickly, and Kilgharrah could half feel the boy either sitting of laying down wherever he was in Camelot to be comfortable and undisturbed while he waited for the dragon.

"_Of course_."

"Thank you, young warlock."

Merlin smiled mentally, and his mind began searching through spells he knew, listing them mentally in alphabetical order until Kilgharrah corrected his spelling with the accents in the different languages.

The dragon had to admit, having Merlin's consciousness distracting his turmoiled own was a great relief, especially when Merlin began reciting facts from Gaius' book and emotions tried to overwhelm the dragon again and Merlin soothed the feelings he was receiving as well, his young, warm presence allowing Kilgharrah to focus, and as the woods surrounding Camelot came into view the dragon put on a burst of speed.

xxx

Kilgharrah landed a bit stiffly in the courtyard late evening dim, turning to see Merlin jogging to him from the tent.

"Oh I'm going to regret that in the morning." The dragon moaned softly as he tucked his wings against his sides, "What is wrong young warlock?"

The boy was in tears, and trying not to look it as he led Kilgharrah to the covered walkway near the tent where Gaius and Balinor crowded around Gwen who had the dark blue male's head in her lap.

As the baby struggled to breathe.

Balinor caught Merlin as he swayed and tumbled to the floor, exhausted.

Kilgharrah then realized the feeling Merlin had masked from him all the way here, he'd done extensive spells, draining his body and mind completely in the effort. And then keeping such a strong connection with Kilgharrah should have knocked Merlin unconscious within minutes, but the dragon's return flight had taken an hour, he'd been so far away.

"Kilgharrah?"

The dragon reached forward, gently nuzzling the tiny baby as it fought for life, and was failing.

"There's nothing we can do my friend." Balinor murmured as he stroked Kilgharrah's cheeck in comfort, but the dragon was already tuned away from him, whining miserably as he watched his son die before him.

"I can't...heal...him...but I can do this..." Gwen choked out, cupping the little head in her hands.

"_Hearth sister long passed_

_I ask you to return to the stars for me dear one,_

_Ceridian!_

_Heed my call, take this innocent's soul into your heart,_

_Guide this youth into your path, ease his slumber..._

_Come my sister, I need you._

_Sumus finis til._"

The baby jerked a little, then relaxed, breathing smoothing out as his tiny light blue eyes softened and then slid shut, the baby looked to be sleeping, and then grew still.

xxx

xx

xxx

Merlin stood in the doorway to the tent, watching Kilgharrah try to settle the three other Draclings for the night, the dragon was overwhelmed, tired, sore, grieving, and craving something else that he would never admit because he didn't know what it was he needed.

Kilgharrah looked close to either lashing out or just breaking down, and Merlin stepped in, moving the babes to have them lie curled with each other against Kilgharrah's side by his foreleg, the dragon's tail tucking against them and wing unfolding to keep them covered and warm.

The young warlock gently rubbed the dragon's muzzle, watching the yellow eyes drift shut with a heavy sigh as Merlin sat against the dragon's chest, Kilgharrah's head moving to remain close.

"Sleep Kilgharrah, it's alright."

"Don't leave Merlin, I beg you, don't leave me." Kilgharrah mumbled weakly, holding back the waves of sleep that he desperately needed

"I won't, I swear."

Kilgharrah relaxed, body slumping further onto the straw and settling for the night, Merlin still leaning against his chest as the dragon let sleep overtake him as Merlin continued to rub his muzzle.

That's how Gaius and Balinor found them late that night, only Merlin was asleep, his head pillowed by Kilgharrah's forepaw and the dragon's head tucked near him to stay close to the one person he wholly trusted.

"I'd swear those two were bonded if I didn't know better." Gaius murmured as the two of them headed to Balinor's traveling ready horse waited.

"I'd say they'll do it by accident unless careful, remind me to talk to Kilgharrah when I get back."

"How long will you be gone?"

Balinor thought for a moment as he settled the two tenderly wrapped bundles across his lap once he was on the horse, his black cloak sheilding the white blankets from view.

"Just a week and a half, I'll not let Uther massacre these babies even when their dead, they are innocent in his hatred of magic, I've betrayed my brother once, this is the bare least I can do."

Gaius nodded, shaking Balinor's hand before he rode away.

The physician watched until he was through the gates before turning to Gwen.

"How did you know that passing prayer?"

"My mother knew a family of Dragonlords, I was there often when the grandmother would tell stories, one was of the passing of the dragon who knew the family well, I don't think I was supposed to hear the prayer, but I'm glad I did."

* * *

**Tada!**


	14. Sweet Sleep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I apologize for the delay.**

**Enjoy!**

**To: d4rkenedskies: Thank you for your review and to answer your question...In some dragon info book, yes, others depends on the dragon, in my fic...they have live babies, mostly to each their own. Thank you!  
**

**Edited the last chapter, the last line didn't fit very well...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sweet Sleep**

xxx

_The name..._

_What name?_

_He couldn't hear it, yet it was so loud in his mind...where was it coming from?_

_That name...what was it?_

_He screamed, hot tears pouring from his eyes as the pain increased, the cries in his mind not only from him but even more so from the other voice..._

_His siblings were around him, holding him down on the pallet as he thrashed, ragged screams tearing from his throat as the sobs shook his short frame._

_The screaming...the pain...the tears...the voice...the confusion...the connection..._

_That Name..._

xxx

May rushed in with cold rains and then gorgeously warm days. The three draclings hadn't really begun to grown in size, but more in mass, putting on weight and thickening their scales to withstand their rapidly growing antics. During summer when the woods were full of fresh meat and lush grasses, they'd grown fast, able to hunt and sate their appetites.

Kilgharrah had recovered quickly, sleeping mostly for the first few days before being woken up harshly by the gold female viciously attacking his muzzle with her still soft claws.

She was going to be a handful.

Balinor hadn't returned, merely sending a letter saying he'd been held up.

That had been in June.

xxx

Kilgharrah sighed softly as the male hissed at his sisters, seeking shelter on his sire's neck versus finding somewhere else to hide within the courtyard. The two females were stalking their less daring sibling, or actually the gold sister was stalking, the white was merely following and chuffing once in awhile to act like she was helping.

The gold male huffed heavily, sending the two tumbling several feet away before he gently rocked the male off his neck and pinning him with two fore claws.

Draclings were named by dragonlords, always had been once the first bond was created, before...there hadn't truly been names. Merlin had played with a few old names he'd read in his books about magic, it didn't seem to catch the draclings' attentions. Balinor would have been better at finding names for the babes to settle them down and begin training them to behave.

The male cheeped, wriggling as Kilgharrah slowly bathed his son, soft growls sliding from his throat when the two females tried again to attack.

"Oi! C'mere ya two li'l 'nes!"

Kilgharrah didn't look up as the two females rushed to pounce on Gwaine, taking advantage of a new playmate.

Maybe if they played with the human long enough he'd actually get a chance to sleep...

The male hissed indignantly, wriggling free and running to attack Arthur's booted heels, Merlin had had to patch them so many times he had just up and stitched a layer of chain mail over the leather to protect it.

It made the draclings' lives more interesting.

Kilgharrah exhaled heavily, closing his eyes and tucking his head over one shoulder, hoping to doze off quickly...

"Open the Gates!"

Or not...

Several guards rushed from the barracks as Gwaine and Arthur grabbed the draclings, dragging them to Kilgharrah's side and blocking their path as a pair of horses and their riders were let into the courtyard.

Following them was a rickety cart and pony, the driver anxiously watching the cargo.

Uther had come to investigate, eyes scanning the two young men on the horses and the woman a little older than Gwen at the cart.

"Please your majesty, we must see the physician Gaius."

"What is the matter?"

"Our brother...something is wrong...w-we...can't-t...please..."

The woman dissolved into tears, clinging to the cart as her friends dismounted.

"Serena?"

"Gaius!"

The physician must have been coming to check on the draclings and help Merlin feed them, the assistant was carrying a loaded cauldron. Gauis moved towards the newcomers quickly, stopping in his tracks as everyone else did as the person on the cart began screaming.

Serena and the blonde man lowered the young boy to the courtyard stones, barely noticing Gwaine moving the cart and horses.

"Please...no-no..Kyle...don't do this...calm down..."

Kyle didn't hear Serena's pleas, or still as Gauis tried to examine him, merely yell out as he convulsed on the blankets and ground.

"When did this start?"

"A-a few weeks ago...at night...he started complaining of a-a...a headache and becoming dizzy...it's just gotten worse...now he's...like this..."

Gaius nodded, trying to see into Kyle's eyes without hurting the struggling boy.

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen, he's always been small..."

The blonde male nodded before glancing over at his companion, the black haired man swaying on his feet as he rubbed his forehead.

"You alright?"

He nodded before his knees buckled, almost like a faint as Gaius jumped to his feet to check him over.

"And him?"

"That's...he's never...oh goddess no..."

Uther turned from speaking with the guards, "Goddess?"

Gaius sighed loudly, "Yes your majesty. Serena and her family are strong believers of the Old Religion."

"Then-"

"Don't even go there!"

Uther stepped back at Gaius' snap as the physician stood from the slowly recovering man on the ground, returning to Kyle who had settled to moaning and tossing.

"**_Atal! _**_**Na!**_"

Merlin turned at the dragon tongue, the voice deep and forceful...commanding, nothing like his own. The blonde man had stood abruptly as the gold female crept closer, making to investigate Kyle on the ground.

The dracling hissed violently, not used to being ordered, but she stayed put under the command. Her tail thrashed as she tested the magic, hissing and squalling in rage as the blonde refused to break his stare.

"Voan! No, just let her go."

"**_Mae hynny'n ddigon, nid ydynt yn profi i mi_ _babanod_.**"

Again the dracling hissed, trying to attack Voan, only to be held in place by the magic.

Kilgharrah had had enough, standing and growling at Voan while pinning the other female beneath him with a short tempered chuff. He didn't see the male...

"Kyle!"

All heads whipped to Serena's yell, then to the pale and shaking Kyle. He had managed to roll onto his stomach, crawling forward a few paces before stopping in exhaustion, hand outreached to the little male dracling.

"No!"

Kligharrah didn't know who yelled as the dracling's nose touched Kyle's outstretched fingertips, but the effect was immediate, the little male flinched back before stepping forward to nuzzle the palm, making the weak human smile as his hand fell to the stones. The dracling crooned in concern, moving even closer as Kyle started to pass out...

"_Kirongharr_..."

xxx

Kyle was moved to Gaius' chamber to rest, whatever had ailed him had vanished the second the dracling had touched him. And Kilgharrah knew why...

The pain and affliction had been because the dracling had instinctively claimed his dragonlord mentally, the weak powers reaching across miles of land to reach the boy and beg for him to come closer. By sheer luck his siblings had brought him to Gaius, in turn allowing the dragon to claim _his_ boy.

Kirongharr...a bit of an old fashioned name, even for Kilgharrah, but the little male had flourished upon receiving it; his growth exploded, and now he was the size of one of Arthur's hunting horses, wings already beginning to thicken and stretch.

Serena took it upon herself to take Gaius' place in tending the draclings, mostly with Kirongharr, speaking in old Gaelic as she petted and played with him, teaching him to be gentle as he grew. The two older guys left the castle, finding jobs in the town to keep busy, they refused to be anywhere near Uther, only visiting once every few days.

The old dragon watched that late October as Serena worked with teaching Kirongharr how to sit on command, useful when trying to keep his attention for an extended amount of time.

It wasn't going so well...

"Brother! Bore da! Rydych wedi tyfu!"

The dracling half roared in joy as Kyle bounded down the steps ahead of Gaius, the boy's own delight own his face as he hugged the dracling's neck, "I think Kiron is alright for now...you're still a little small for your full name..."

It didn't matter to the dracling, Kiron purred and chuffed as he nuzzled his boy. The dark haired male who had accompanied him smirked as he made his way past Kyle and Kiron, nodding to Serena before he crouched in the middle of the courtyard.

"Dewch chwaer fach, gadewch i mi eich gweld."

Kilgharrah had to nudge the white and mahogany female to get her to move, but once she did she slowly padded her way to the boy, sniffing his hands cautiously before squealing happily.

"Shinsch'Orah...Rani...Rydych yn fy chwaer."

Rani purred, letting the human scratch her growing scales as she twisted beneath his hand like a cat.

"Codin? How did you know?"

Codin turned slightly to Serena before sitting fully, smiling as Rani crawled into his lap the best she could, "Wild guess mostly, stupid headaches have been bothering me and I finally gave up and used a quill, her name just screamed at me..."

Serena laughed, lounging on the courtyard stones as she kept watch over both named draclings, the two content to stay right with their dragonlords.

"And what of the last? Does she get named?"

Kyle shrugged, shoving at Kiron as the dracling tried to climb on him, "Unless you or Voan start getting a name...I know of no one else who can name her."

Rani chirped, jumping at her sister and the two rolled across the courtyard, earning a sigh from Codin as he chased after the pair when they ran into the stables.

"Not again..."

* * *

**Wow...I haven't updated in forever...geez...this chapter ended horribly but I might as well get it out there...I really need to get back into teh swing of writing more...**


End file.
